Gazing at the Stars
by hellyeahsasusaku
Summary: Title Edited: Sasusaku Love Season//Love is in the air! High school. Friends. Rivalries. Love. Full summary inside. Pairings: Sasusaku and you know the rest...
1. Moving to Konoha

* * *

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

A scorching hot day on the first day of summer at Konoha. A young girl, driving in a silver Porsche trying to find her way to her new home. Driving, while sipping on her cup of coffee . Still drinking, drinking and drinking until she got lost.

'Damn it! How can I possibly got lost when I already followed everything according to the map?!' She thought.

**It's because you were careless, silly!**

_Whatever. Stop disturbing me, don't you know that I'm driving here? You're trying to kill me, aren't you?_

**Of course not. You're too young to die. We have a lot of things to do here, Sakura Haruno!**

_Tch. Whatever. Now leave me alone!_

**Yeah yeah**

* * *

After the fight with her inner self, she unconsciously had knocked on the door of one of the residence in the neighbourhood. "Well hello. How may I help you, young lady?" asked the tall,raven-haired with onyx eyes in middle-aged woman. "Um..sorry for disturbing you but I am..kinda um..new here..and I just wanted to where Avenue Street is," Sakura answered back.

"Avenue Street? Oh my. You clearly don't have any idea that this street is the street that you're looking for. Well,here it is! Are you moving to this street?" The young lady responded to Mikoto's question," Well yes, Um..May I know where De Ave Condo is?" "Of course! Go straight, turn left and there you are! There is the condo that you're looking for!" "Thanks a lot! Sorry for taking your time." Sakura said. "Oh no no..Wait,you know what? Let my son bring you there. You won't get lost again that way." Mikoto answered her. "Oh it's okay. I'm sure that I can fi-" she was cut off by Mikoto said,

"Sasuke! Come down here!" "What Mom?I'm in the middle of something right now!" a teenage boy's voice could be heard, shouting from upstairs. Mikoto turned her head to Sakura. "Excuse me." She said and the in front of her nodded. "Get down here,young man!" she shouted. 'Okay okay..I'm coming!" the man shouted. He ran down the stairs and went to the main door.

"What?" he asked not noticing the unexpected guest. "I was in the middle of something. So why did you call me?" he asked his mother. "Well..I want you to take this lady to her destination. She's new here and she's lost. Now would you?" Mikoto asked her son,dearly. "Who? Oh you? Why don't you just figure it out yourself?!" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl. Onyx made jade. They stared for just A SECOND. "Well then fine. You don't have to be rude. You can just tell me that you didn't wanna help me! Ugh!" Sakura half yelled at the boy. Mikoto,on the other hand, just stared at both of the teenagers.

"I'm sorry for my son's behaviour. Since he doesn't want to help you,I'll just go with you then. Oh and how rude of me to not introduce myself. Nice to meet you, young lady. I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is my son, Sasuke," she said. "Not that I care about him,"she mumbled but enough to be heard by both of the Uchihas.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Sakura Haruno," and with that she smiled. "Wait. Haruno? The multi-billion dollar company family?" Mikoto asked,surprised.

'Haruno? Hn. No wonder she has all these branded clothes not to mention the accessories. D&G sunglasses,Guess bracelet and handbag, Jimmy Choo shoes and Prada clothing.' Sasuke thought. 'She's filthy rich just like me!'

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: Yea...it's my first one so hope you like it. Review please. Tell me what you think. If you think this chapter is short, I'll make it longer. But you have to tell me. :)


	2. First day of school and Fanboys!

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Love. And lots!

* * *

_Recap_

'_Haruno? Hn. No wonder she has all these branded clothes not to mention the accessories. D&G sunglasses, Guess bracelet and handbag, Jimmy Choo shoes and Prada clothing.' Sasuke thought. "Holy shit! She's filthy rich just like me!'_

_End Recap

* * *

_

**So you're saying that she's hott?**

'No. She just..looks nice'

**Admit it. You like her.**

'How can I like her when I barely know her? Tch. Whatever.'

**Come on dude. Maybe she's still available. Go catch her!**

'No way in hell! She's just gonna be one of those annoying fangirls,drooling over me 24/7.'

**True. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a little chat with her inner.**

'Tch.'

So Mikoto helped Sakura to her new condo and with her stuffs and so on. Whilst Sasuke, well, he just stayed home. That night when Sakura was about to go to sleep, she kept wondering about the boy she had met earlier.

* * *

'How rude of that guy! He could at least say something nice instead of just telling me like that!'

**But you gotta admit, he's cute.**

'Hell no!'

**Why no? Just look at his features!**

'No no no! Okay,maybe he IS kinda cute but no way I like him! Hell no!

**Denial is the first stage,honey..**

'Whatever. Wait wait. Didn't the lady said she's Uchiha? Could it possibly be the multi-billion dollar company that is also the ally of the Haruno company? well.. according to dad, that is.

**You've found yourself a target,darling.**

'Just because he's rich and all doesn't mean that I'm attracted to him. He's just another arrogant jerk! Gosh!'

**Let's pray that he's in the same school as we're going tomorrow. That will make even better situations for us!**

I hope not! God knows what'll happen when he goes to the same school as I am.

**Whatever. Still hoping that he'll be in the same school. **

Note to you. I'm looking for friends. Not some idiotic jerk!

**Yeah..whatever. **

And so she went to sleep...

* * *

'Just another stupid annoying fangirl that she'll be.' he kept repeating to himself.

**Don't seak for me when you've fallen for her. **

'Whatever' And so he too went to bed.. and fell asleep...

_**The next morning...**_

"Honey,wake up! It's school time! You don't wanna be late! " Mikoto said while waking her son. "Okay okay I'm up. Now please, I'll go get ready now." he said rubbing his eyes while yawning. His mother smiled.

* * *

**--Sakura--**

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock _

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

The alarm went. Sakura had an alarm clock which it produces selected song as its alarm tone. She then used the controller to shut it. She yawned and got ready. She put on a white sleeveless tanktop with a black vest left unbutton, a skinny jeans and black Chucks. She put on some light make-up. Her sleek straight hair was worn worn up in a casual low bun with a face-faming pieces. 'I look good' she looked herself at the mirror. Then,she took the lift(she lives in a condo,remember?) and headed towards her silver porsche and drove to her new school.

* * *

**--Sasuke--**

He got up and was about to get into his car. He was wearing a white t-shirt on the inside and a black shirt on the outside,leaving the buttons of his shirt unbutton, Levi's jeans and a pair of Nike snickers. He took his silver BMW and went straight to school after bidding his parents goodbye.

* * *

Sakura reached the school,got out of her car and started walking to the school hall. Holding her Coach messenger bag,she tried to find her way to the school office when..

**BUMP!**

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking towards where I was going! I'm sorry!" apologized a blonde girl,with blue eyes. She was wearing a purple spaghetti shirt with a purple hoodie covering the shirt with a pair of Capris jeans. "Oh it's okay. It's my fault too! Hi! I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno,"said the bubblegum hair girl. The blonde's eyes went wide as plates. "Y-you're Sakura H-Haruno as in the multi-billion dollar company of the Haruno?" Ino half screamed.

Sakura sighed. She knew people would be shocked to see and hear about her. Especially her pink hair. Nobody would believe that pink is a natural colour. But pink hair suits Sakura only. "Um..yes. Yes I am," she exclaimed. Ino smiled and shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ino Yamanaka. The Yamanaka company is not as big and rich as yours,but we could afford a living and bla bla.."

'Oh god,this girl sure talks alot!' Sakura thought.

"Well come on! I'll tell you where the office is!" she told Sakura after finishing her little 'speech'.

Ino escorted Sakuraro the office and waited for her outside. When Sakura was done,both of them walked to their homeroom together since they have the same schedules. On their way there, there were of course,boys drooling over Sakura, making wolf whistles and all those stuffs. Simple put, the moment she walked through the hall, she already had starting to have fan clubs and fanboys already.

* * *

**To be continued....**


	3. What a pleasant surprise

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_Ino escorted Sakura to the office and waited for her outside. When Sakura was done, both of them walked to their homeroom together since they have the same schedules. On their way there, there were of course, boys drooling over Sakura, making wolf whistles and all those stuffs. Simple put, the moment she walked through the hall, she already had starting to have fan clubs and fanboys already._

_End recap

* * *

_

"Wow. You sure are gonna be famous anytime by now!" Ino said. Indeed. She was indeed very true about it . Sakura laughed nervously, "Ha. O-Okay." Out of sudden, a blond haired boy with sapphire eyes took Sakura's hands and shook them. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Sakura..um..Sakura..Haruno." She knew what was coming so she just be prepared with it. "Alright. Now come on. Let's go to class! And later we have to meet with the others! I'm sure that you'll like them and they'll like you!" he answered.

'Wow..Is it just me or he just didn't recognize by the name 'Haruno'?' she thought.

"Wait. You're the girl that Teme was talking about yesterday! I don't know how you guys met but I'll introduce you to him anyway. Oh and my girlfriend too!"

They went into the homeroom where Kakashi was about to sit and quickly stood back up seeing Naruto and Ino with an unfamiliar person. "Ah.. Sakura Haruno right? Welcome to Konoha High.

Sakura nodded. "Okay now please introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi said while the other two students went to take their places.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. Um..Nice to meet all of you..I guess," she said. "Okay so tell us about what you like or something," Kakashi told her. "Well,I know that you all will be saying like 'Oh my God,it's Haruno' and all but please,don't call me something formal. I don't really like being called Ms. Sakura or Ms. Haruno among us. Well, except for the teachers, of course," she said then smiled.

_**Little did she know….**_

The moment Kakashi said the word 'Sakura Haruno', Sasuke's eyes shot open. 'She's in this school too? Great.' he thought pathetically. "Teme! She isn't gonna be your fangirl. Believe it!" Naruto said. 'Did he..just..read my mind or something?!' he thought. "Tch. Whatever. I bet she will," he replied to Naruto. 'But she didn't drool on me when she saw me yesterday. Is she really not gonna be one of those annoying fangirls?' he thought.

"Okay,Miss Haruno. Now please take sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. ,please raise your hand," Kakashi ordered. Sasuke did as he was told and took a glance at Sakura. She walked up to him whilst the rest of the students, except Naruto and Ino, glared at her and started complaining and whining about the sitting arrangements. She smiled at Sasuke and sat down.

"Okay everyone. Since it's the first day of your senior year, today's class will be a free period for all of you. Just do whatever you want but don't go breaking things in this class." Kakashi told them.

* * *

**--Naruto and Ino--**

"Hey Naruto! They look cute,don't they?" Ino whispered to Naruto. Hearing the question,Naruto nodded and smile. "You wanna hook 'em up?" he asked. "Wow. That's the smartest idea that you had in your entire life! Of course Naruto! We so gotta get them together. But we have to tell the others." Ino replied. Both of them had a mischievious smile on their faces.

* * *

**--Sasuke and Sakura--**

Sakura, not wanting to waste her time, dug in her bag and took her iPod and began listening to it.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you _

_gone still upsets me _

_There are days _

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but_

_that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most _

_was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_and watching you walk away_

_Never knowing,what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_is what I was trying to do_

_It'd hard to deal with the pain of losing you_

_everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder getting up, gettin dress, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And walking you walk away_

_Never knowing,what could have been_

_and not seeing that loving you_

_is was I was trying to do_

**(What hurts the most by Cascada)**

Unconciously, Sakura sang the song with full of expression. Noticing Sakura was still singing, Sasuke glanced at her and just listen to her sing until it ended.

'Wow..she's..'

**She's what?**

'She's..amazing..'

**I know you would fall for her**

'What makes you say so?'

**Well..just look at her! Fair skin, perfect curves at every right place, amazing green eyes, beautiful and angelic face and will you just look at those lips...! Mmm...**

'Okay stop! I don't wanna hear it from you! I admit, she's beautiful and the girl of every fucking guys' dream in this school!'

**Does it includes you too? Come on dude, I know you're falling for her. You're starting to like her; even though you just met her!**

'I guess you can say that..'

**Good. Now ask her out!**

'I will,I guess. Do you think I stand a chance with her if I ask her out?'

**God,you're stupid,you know that?! You're the school's heartthrob, a total hottie and you're the guy of every fucking girl in this school except for the ones that are friends with you! **

'Hn. Now go away!'

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Another surprise?

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_**Good. Now ask her out!**_

_'I will,I guess. Do you think I stand a chance with her if I ask her out?'_

_**God,you're stupid,you know that?! You're the school's heartthrob, a total hottie and you're the guy of every fucking girl in this school except for the ones that are friends with you!**_

_'Hn. Now go away!'_

_End Recap

* * *

_

Sakura feeling that someone is staring at her, looked at Sasuke. Oh boy, was she surprised. Her worst enemy is staring at her without noticing that she was also staring at him with a confused look.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him. Realizing that she was talking to him, he immediately looked to his other side so that he was not facing her anymore.

'Was he..you know..staring at me?' she thought. 'Ugh..why am I feeling like this? I have no feelings towards this guy. Yet, wait.. why do I feel warm on my cheeks? Am I…. blushing?!?!?!!!' she thought again. Then, she was the one who was staring at him. He had a pair of onyx eyes, raven hair with the back hair spiked up, and all those features that can make girs fall for him instantly.

Sasuke, still looking into the other direction, had a tint of pink formed on his cheeks. 'Wait! Am I..blushing?! No! No! Sasuke Uchiha doesn't blush!' he thought to himself.

Then he realized that the person beside him was staring at him. He smirked and said, "What are YOU staring at? Are you already starting to drool over me?"

'Oh crap! I screw that up!'

She glared at him and answered back, "In your dreams Uchiha!"

"But I want that to be real,Sakura…" he said softly, but loud enough to be heard by Sakura. She ignored it, as if it wasn't what she heard.

'Did I just heard that?'

**Yes you did. Girl, he likes you! Just give him a chance!**

'Shut up. I'm not battling with you here,'

**As you wish…**

Sasuke looked back at her and she was currently reading a book, or so he thought. Moments later, the school bell rang meaning it's break time. Sakura stood up and gathered her things and was about to walk when she noticed that she had lost her iPod. "Um..Sasuke?" she spoke up.

* * *

"What? First you were angry at me and called me Uchiha and the next thing you're calling me by my given name?!" he replied. Hearing this, Sakura went back to her sit, sitting next to Sasuke, since he was still remained in his seat.

She sighed and told him, "Sasuke, please. I was angry at that time but this…is a different situation," Sasuke remained silent. She sighed again. "Okay then. It's fine with me if you don't wanna talk to me but if you happen to see where my iPod is, please give it to me,"

"Aren't you gonna go for break or something?" she asked. "No," he replied. "Why not?" "Stupid fan girls now go away. You're annoying." He responded.

'Did I just say that? Ugh. What on earth is happening to me?!'

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Go live your oh- so happy life. I was just trying to be friends with you and you just pushed me away. I wonder if you have friends, that can even stand your attitude!"

"Hey Sakura! Come on! Let's go eat together! And Sasuke too! Hurry up Teme!" Naruto said, interrupting the two's little conversation. "Whatever," Sasuke replied. By the time Sasuke got up from his sit, Sakura was already walking towards the door. She didn't realize what was in front of her and so she tripped.

She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes and saw…

Sasuke's face very close to hers and his right arm was holding her petite waist. They stared at each other, not caring that their friends are waiting for them at the cafeteria. He stared at her and she stared back.

Their face was dangerously close. Sasuke looked at her lips. She looked deep into his eyes. It was full of love. "Hey! What are you-" the blonde's eyes widened. Then he had a mischievious smile on his face, "I see. Well, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys. You probably need some time alone. Well then, take all the time you need, the rest are at the cafeteria. We'll be waiting for ya'!" Naruto said.

* * *

Both of them then realized their current position, quickly pulled away. Sakura was blushing and so was Sasuke. "Um..thanks," she spoke up after she realized that he had just saved her from hitting the floor. And what she got in reply?

"Next time watch your step,"

'Still the usual self..' She sighed and headed to the cafeteria.

'I can't believe I just did that..' Sasuke thought. Just when his inner was going to reply, he was surrounded by fangirls, screaming, giggling and flirting with him, which he barely acknowledged about it. And that situation goes the same for Sakura. She can barely walked through the halls because there were just too many fanboys drooling, checking her out, asking for her number and also not to mention, asking her out.

'I'm sorry but I've to go," that was the reply she gave them when they tried to ask her. While trying to escape,one of the fanboys had touched where it is not supposed to be touched. Her bottom. "What the hell are you doing?!" she asked angrily. Unfortunately,she couldn't see the one that had touched her despite the fact that there were just too many of them.

Then out of nowhere, a red-headed girl walked up to her and yelled at her,"Hey you! Just because you get to sit next to my dear Sasuke, doesn't mean you stand a chance with him. Got it,you pink hair freak?!" This made Sakura's blood boiled, on the inside. She smiled. "I don't see that Sasuke belongs to you," she said, then smirked. "And besides, me? A freak? Picture yourself on the mirror first. Look at your glasses, also the outfit that you're wearing. Is THAT even an outfit? Whatever. You're not worth my time anyway," and with that she turned away, her back facing Karin.

"You bitch!" Karin turned her around and her right hand was already up in the air and was going to slap her when..

Someone had hold her hand. "Whatever you're trying to do to her, I suggest you stop." the voice said. Sakura looked from the tip of the hand to the face. "S-Sasuke?" Then Karin voice out, "Oh Sasuke darling! I was just trying to warn to back off and don't get in my way," she said with a flirty-slutty voice AND face. "Tch. Whatever. Never call me that again and Karin, I don't see why is she getting in your way. And I'm warning you, NEVER ever try to do anything to her or you'll personally regret it!" Then Sasuke's eyes went red.

Karin was frightened with this and quickly released Sakura. By pushing her to the ground. And with that, she ran away. Sakura was falling down to the floor,again, but then she was again being held by Sasuke. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her,gently. "Um..yeah. Thanks for helping me. You know I could handle her by myself." she answered.

* * *

"What is taking both of them so long? We've been waiting like..forever!" Ino said, losing her patience. "Ino, they're heatingly making out. Let them be," Naruto said. "Eh??" was their respond. "Uchiha and Haruno are already going out? Surprising,"Neji told them. "Oh my gosh!! How did it happen? And how did you know about it??? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Ino ordered.

"As troublesome as it might sounds, but I'm hearing it anyway." said Shikamaru, the pineapple-shaped hair guy.

"Well.." Naruto told them what he had saw. "Wow..that's really a surprising news. But t-they look cute together anyway. Right?" Hinata was the one to speak up first.

"Of course they do,Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to her and walked by her side to the cafeteria. Sakura was a bit surprised but decided to just ignore it. "What brings you here?" she asked,not believing that she's actually acknowledging her enemy. One of her worst enemies. "Nothing. Just feeling like walking next to you," he answered.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

A/N: Even though this story is rated T, it does have some words that some of you might now be please with. Don't worry it'll just happen in few chapters. And also, **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**


	5. Plan? What plan!

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_Sasuke walked up to her and walked by her side to the cafeteria. Sakura was a bit surprised but decided to just ignore it. "What brings you here?" she asked,not believing that she's actually acknowledging her enemy. One of her worst enemies. "Nothing. Just feeling like walking next to you," he answered._

_End Recap

* * *

_

"Nothing. Just feeling like walking next to you," he answered and he got completely ignored by Sakura. 'Hn. So cute when she ignores me. Just look at that face of hers,' he thought to himself. "Hey listen. I knew about what happened between you and her just now." He spoke to break the silence, surprisingly, since he is not the type of person who enjoys talking very much, especially to a girl.

When they reached the cafeteria, they received many glares from their fanboys and fangirls. They heard sounds and voices like;

Why are they walking together

Are they together

What's that slut doing with my Sasuke

What's that jerk walking with my Sakura

_and so on…_

Both of them knew what was going on but just shrugged it off. They walked to where Naruto and the others are at. Sakura sat down and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke looked towards her direction then looked back at the rest of his friends.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

"Um…are you guys an item or something?" Hinata said. She doesn't stutter much after being together with Naruto. "Hn" was the reply from Sasuke. "Me? And him? Together? Never gonna happen," Sakura responded. "Well you look like you are," Ino said after saying 'Oh my god'. "Why should we be together when we're not even friends?" Sakura replied. Hearing this statement, Sasuke clinched his fists with a frown on his face. Of course this couldn't go unnoticed by Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"So Teme, what were you two doing when I was going to get you guys in the homeroom just now? Making out?" Naruto asked with an evil smile on his face. And it's VERY evil!

"We didn't do anything, dobe," his best friend, Sasuke replied."Oh really? Then what was that when I saw you were holding Sakura's waist and your guys faces are SO DAMN close?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Something's definitely up with you two," Tenten butted in. The others nodded. "If you really wanna know the truth, well, here's the truth! I was about to get out of the class when I tripped on something but then Sasuke saved me from falling. Nothing else," Sakura said with an emotionless face.

"Yeah..SUREEEE..," Ino said sarcastically.

"What she said is true. Why don't you just trust her already?" said the raven-haired teenage boy. "Chillax dude..sheesh," Tenten said.

"Hey," said a non-familiar voice, walking to the bubblegum hair girl. "Um..hi," she replied. Sasuke glared at the 'unexpected visitor'. "What the hell do you want?!" he asked. "None of your business. So Sakura,right? Do you mind if you could tutor me about this chemistry thing? I'm not so clear about it. Oh and by the way,my name is Gaara," he said with a smirk on his smile. An evil smirk. Or smirk is supposed to be evil? Whatever. "Well hello Gaara. Sure,I'll try to find a time where I can teach you,'' she answered with a smile.

She didn't notice the smirk that Gaara had on his face. After hearing that she'd agree to tutor, he held a smirk on his face.

"Well then, I shall get going now. See ya," "Okay" she replied. Then the gang went back to their conversation. "Um..Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea teaching OR spending time with him,"Hinata told Sakura. "Why not?" Sakura replied. "Cause Sasuke won't like it! Yeah! That's why!" Naruto butted in. "Naruto, stop fooling around. Now Hinata, why is that?" Sakura exclaimed. "Well.." Hinata was interrupted by the school bell. "Come on! Let's get to class!" Ino said excitedly.

The guys just nodded but then Shikamaru spoke up, "You girls go first. We'll catch up with you guys later," And with that, the guys gave a peck on the lips to their girls. Except for Sasuke,of course.

* * *

**--The boys--**

"What's up with you asking us to stay up here now? You know..we have classes to attend right now." Naruto asked,full of stupidity. "Idiot!" Neji exclaimed. "I'm not stupid. I just don't know why you called us here," Naruto said,curiously. Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke held a frowned and frustrated face. Neji, on the other, just kept a calmed face; despite the fact that he was always a guy with no emotions; but love, for Tenten, of course.

"Oi Sasuke. What's up with you? You seem so frustrated since that Gaara guy came to talk to Sakura just now," Naruto stated.

* * *

**--The girls--**

"Why are the guys taking so long? They're 15 minutes late to class already!" Ino said with an impatient tone. "R-relax Ino. Maybe they have something to do or maybe the teacher has some tasks for them or something. Just calm down! Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." Hinata told her. "Just concentrate on class, okay?" Tenten asked. "Okay" Ino sighed.

Then she had a VERY VERY VERY evil smile. "Hey you know what? Let's hit the mall today! Invite your boyfriends too!' she invited. She got response such as:

"Cool"

"Sure"

"Thanks guys but I don't think I'll go.." Sakura answered Ino's invitation. The rest of them gave a confused look. "Well..you guys are going with your boyfriends and..I don't have..one,so I'll just stay home and do something. So you guys have fun,alright?" she told them with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

**--The boys--**

"Nothing is up with me. So shut up," Sasuke replied. "Whatever you say.."

"Hang on. Let me call my girl to see if they have any plans today. Maybe we can catch up with them,"said the pineapple-shaped like guy. And the responses were:

"Okay! I got to spend time with my Hinata!!"

"Yeah sure. More time with Tenten anyway"

"Hn"

So he called his girlfriend and she told him about their plans. However, she just didn't tell him that. "Meet all of us at the roof of the school right now. Yes we know that it's HIS class now, but who cares, he's always late anyway." "Yeah..ok" "One more thing. There's something or rather someone that you should not bring with you. DO NOT, i repeat DO NOT bring Sasuke Uchiha. And we're not bringing Sakura with us too. You'd probably know the reason why so yeah..Okay I'm hanging up now. See ya!" "Yes Ino. We'll be there. What a drag," Shikamaru answered.

* * *

So they made Sasuke and Sakura stay at the homeroom and they went to the roof.

* * *

**--Sasusaku--**

"Hey," Sasuke said to Sakura and took a seat next to her. "Hi and may I know why you're sitting beside me?" she responded. "No reason"

**Hell there's a lot of reason!**

'Yes I know there's a lot of reason. Do you have a problem with that?'

**Now's your chance to make her yours,dude! Make a move!**

'Hn.'

"Hey you're alright? You were spacing out just now,"she asked. "I'm fine,"he replied. "Okay then," "Look,Sakura..." he told her.

* * *

**--The rest of the gang--**

"So what's up guys?" Naruto asked, again impatiently. ''Okay, we all know that in this group, only Sasuke and Sakura that are not going out yet. So what do you say.." Ino said,

"We hook them up!"Tenten screamed.

"Cool"

"Troublesome but okay"

"Sure"

"Of course! They so like..belong with each other!"

"Okay here's the plan.." Ino stated. "So meet you guys there!"

"Kay!"

"Sure"

"Hn. Yeah. Okay."

The girls twitched. 'Is that all they can say?!' they all thought.

* * *

**To be continued..

* * *

**_So what is Sasuke gonna tell Sakura? Is he making a move on her? Or is it just some stupid question? And what's Ino's plan? Something good? Or bad? Or REALLY exciting? _

_Check out for the next chapter..

* * *

_

A/N: This is just an author's note: There will be NO updates on weekends. Only on weekdays. That's all! Peace! :)

p.s. Review please? Thanks!

* * *


	6. Mall gone wrong

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_"Hn. Yeah. Okay."_

_The girls twitched. 'Is that all they can say?!' they all thought._

_End Recap

* * *

_

- - S a s u s a k u - -

"Look Sakura.." he told her. "What?" "There is something I have to tell you," he stated. "Go on. I'm listening," she replied, without looking at him. Sasuke sighed. "Do you have any idea why that they are meeting up but not letting us there?" "No. Look Sasuke, what they are up to, it better be good. Don't care about it," she said, then looked into his eyes. Jade met Onyx. Sasuke looked at her, she looked at him, and they both had butterflies in their stomachs.

'I think I'm starting to like her,' he thought.

'I think I'm falling for him,' she thought.

"Ahem..alright you two lovebirds. Quit staring and let's go now. Don't you guys wanna go home?" Naruto interrupted their little moment. "Hn. Whatever," he said. 'Oh god, am I really starting to like her? I admit she's cute and all but am I falling for her already??' he thought to himself. "Come on guys! Hurry up!" Naruto shouted.

"We're catching up with you Naruto! Just shut up already!" Sakura told him. 'Look at his eyes. They're so..so..so..ugh! I can't explain how it is. I think..I..I..like him! Oh god! This is impossible! Help me God!' she thought to herself.

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

School had been as usual. Normal. Boring or what so ever you call them. "Hey guys! Youu wanna hit the mall today?" Ino asked her gang. "Uh..Ino, you know that I'm not going," Sakura protested. Sasuke looked at her.

'What? Why is she not going?' he thought. "Actually Ino, I'm not going too," he said.

"What?! Why not?" Naruto asked mischieviously. "Ugh! Fine! We'll go!" Sakura half-yelled at him. "Relax Sakura. He is the dobe anyway. What do you expect?" Sasuke spoke up. "Fine. Let's go then. Eventhought I'm not in the mood for shopping but, okay," she exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked. 'This ought to be interesting…' he thought to himself. "But one thing. One car won't fit all of us. So we're going in pairs." Tenten stated. 'Interesting..' Sasuke thought.

"No way! No way I'm going into Uchiha's car! God knows where he'll bring me to," Sakura stated. Everyone else raised their eyebrows. "So you're syiing that you actually wanna go to the mall, with Sasuke? In his car? " Naruto asked.

"Uh..uh..well..um..no..wait..but..yes..I mean..not..that..I mean.." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke smirked.

_So I do chance a stand. Hey Inner me?_

**What?**

_Do I like her?_

**Yes and you like her very much. Maybe even love.**

_Okay_

And with that he smirked.

"Sakura just go with me,okay? It's not like we're enemies or anything. We're friends, right?" he asked her. Sakura,surprised and began to think about it.

'_So he thinks us as friends,huh?_' and with that she smirked_. _"Yeah..sure..fine," she answered. The others just smiled. Except..Sasuke.

* * *

- - At the mall - - - -

"Oh my god!! Sakura let's go there!!!" Ino screamed.

"Stop screaming you shopping freak!"

"Shopping freak? What about you forehead? Why don't you just come with me already?"

"What about me? And DO NOT insult about my forehead!"

"Then don't go calling me shopping freak!"

"Fine, Ino-Pig"

"Pig? You're going down Pinky!"

"Just shut the hell up!!" shouted Hinata. "Fine fine. You guys go ahead and shop. I just wanna have something to eat first. I'm so so VERY hungry," Sakura told her friends. "I'm going with her," Sasuke stated.

Sakura shot him a glare. "Why are you always following me? Are you some kind of a stalker or something?!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke. "I'm not stalking you!" he replied. "There there. Don't fight okay. You two should get along. Cause it's just the two of you who are not getting along in this group. What's with you guys anyway?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Uh..well.." Sakura couldn't tell her friends why because, she, herself, didn't know why. 'I..really don't know why,' she thought to herself. 'I mean he hadn't done anything to me, anyway. So why do I act like I hate him anyway?? Oh god, this is so confusing…!'

"Okay fine! You can come with me," she stated. "Hn" Then Naruto spoke up. "If you guys are not going, then I am. So let's go!" "What a drag." Shikamaru responded.

* * *

**- - At the Café - - **

After the friendly fight with Ino, both of them went to the nearest café, which is the famous Leaf Café. Sakura went to pick their seat/table, with Sasuke followed. "So what do you want to have?" he asked. "Uh..I can buy myself," she replied. "I insisted. Now what do you wanna have?" he answered back. "Um..iced caramel latte would be nice," "Hn,"

Sasuke went to order while Sakura began opening her laptop. "Here," Sasuke walked towards her. Sakura smiled and thanked him.

After and awkward moment of silent, Sakura spoke up, trying to make and start a conversation. 'So.." both of them said in unison. Then they continued, "Um..you go first,"

"You"

"No you"

"You, go first"

"You"

"Okay okay. Let's play twenty questions. We can get to know each other that way," he said, giving up. "Sure. You go first!" she said and stuck her tongue out. 'Girls…' he thought.

"Okay. So when is your birthday?" he asked first. "March 28. Yours?" "July 23. Where do you live?" "De Ave Condo. You?" "You know my house already right? You knocked on my door and my mother helped you find your place. Don't you remember?" he responded.

Then she replied, "uh..well.." she tapped her chin with the forefinger. "I…don't exactly remember. Hehe.." "I live down the street same street as yours," he replied.

"Ah..um..I still don't remember where but I'll try to find it later," she told him. 'You don't have to. You'll be at my house later. Cause we're all going there. That's what happen when you go shopping with boys and the girls," he said. 'Aa' was the respond.

Then out of nowhere, a red headed girl or bitch, came up to their table and spilled her drink onto Sakura's laptop,Macbook [she's filthy rich,just like Sasuke. Remember?]

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. In a matter of fact, I ACCIDENTLY SPILLED' my drink. Sorry," Karin said, emphatizing the word, then smirked.

"You fucking broke my laptop! And it was new!" Sakura yelled. Karin smirked. Sasuke glared. It was tense in the café. "Karin get out of here! You're not wanted here!" he said in a very cold and deathly voice. "But Sasukeeee...." Karin whined whilst Sakura just sat there, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry but we don't want any fight going on in the cafe so will you, Miss, get out of here, before I call the security?" the manager sounded her. "Hmph!" she said. Then she walked away after blowing kisses to her 'God'.

Sasuke then sat back and sighed. Sakura's face was still flushed and she was still in her current position. Sasuke looked up to her and his right hand when up to her left hand. "W-what are you doing?" she asked him. "Just follow me," he said. "Um..o-okay," she replied. He stood up and took her right hand and entertwined his hand with hers.

* * *

**-- The rest of the gang --**

"Hey. You think they're getting along? Or are they murdering each other?" Hinata asked Ino. "Naa..don't worry. Maybe they're even getting together or going out or dating right now. God knows,"Ino stated.

"Or maybe they're in the closet right now! You know...they...you now..doing STUFFS," Naruto butted in. Ino gave him a bonk on his head, HARD. "You idiot and PERVERT! Stop thinking nonsense about them!!" Ino screamed at him. "Idiot as always," Neji stated. "Oww..what did you do that for?! That hurts like A LOT!!" Naruto complained. "Shut up!" all of them said. Even Hinata. {LOL}

* * *

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

A/N: Hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the reviews and for adding this story to your Favourite Stories and Story Alert. Good day!

p.s. Check out my first one-shot story. It's at my profile. Title: I found WHAT in summer?!


	7. Sasuke smirks gone wild!

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_"Or maybe they're in the closet right now! You know...they...you now..doing STUFFS," Naruto butted in. Ino gave him a bonk on his head, HARD. "You idiot and PERVERT! Stop thinking nonsense about them!!" Ino screamed at him. "Idiot as always," Neji stated. "Oww..what did you do that for?! That hurts like A LOT!!" Naruto complained. "Shut up!" all of them said. Even Hinata. {LOL}_

_End Recap

* * *

_

-Sasusaku-

He stood up and took her right and intertwined his hand with hers. "Sasuke, tell me where are we going," she panted. Sasuke remained silent. Then she dis-intertwined her hand and hugged him form the back, since she was following him. 'Can't believe I'm doing this right now,' she thought.

Sasuke shocked, and just stood there. Too shocked to move because his crush was hugging him. HIS CRUSH. "Sakura..don't do this to me," he said. "Just follow me, and you'll see," he continued. "Let's go,"

She released him and walked to the place that Sasuke wanted to take them. Finally, they arrived at a computer shop. "Sasuke what's-" she said then was cut off by Sasuke saying, "Choose anything you want."

'Is this guy crazy or WHAT?!' she thought. "Come on. Just choose one. My treat for you. You laptop broke and npw, I'm buying you another one," he stated, in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"But it wasn't your fault,Sasuke. You don't have to do this, I can buy myself if I want to," she replied. "Just choose one Sakura. That won't hurt if you just pick one," he said. She sighed. No point in arguing. "Okay then. How about this one?" she pointed to a brand-new latest edition of laptop.

"This one?You sure?" he picked the laptop and made his way to the counter. He paid for it, and then gave the laptop, together with the sets (laptop casing etc.)

"Uh..thanks, I guess," she said. Sasuke nodded. The next thing he knew, Sakura tip toed to reach his height and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks a lot," she smiled. After receiving the kiss, Sasuke blushed.

'Aww..he blushed,' Sakura thought.

**Dude, she just kissed you!**

On the cheek

**It doesn't matter! Oh and by the way, you're blushing.**

Get lost!

'Hn. I know that totally worked on him and Oh my god!! Why did I just do that?!!' she thought. They both looked at each other, then turned away, still blushing.

* * *

**--The rest of the gang—**

"Oh my..god," "Did we just see that?" "I know they'll get along," The rest of the gang, had actually saw the both of them. "So this means peace huh?" Shikamaru exclaimed. The girls said in unison, "Totally! Duhh!!" "You know what..Let's just go home. No need to go to Sasuke's house today. I'm tired anyway," Naruto stated. 'Yeah..you're right," Tenten replied.

So the six of them went home and collapsed on the bed. Waiting for tomorrow to come….

* * *

**--Sasusaku—**

"So um..d-do you wanna go somewhere or shall I take you home?" Sasuke asked. "Um..do you mind if we go home? You can stay at my place of you want," Sakura replied. Somehow they forgot about their friends..Weird..

"Sure, Let's go,'' he said.

When they reached the park, Sasuke opened the passenger door and Sakura entered the car and sat at the passenger seat. Then he entered the car and sat at the driver's seat and drove off to her condo.

"Come in. I know it's kinda small but yeah." She invited him in. "Small? This mansion-like condo you say small? You must be blind," he stated. Jokingly. "Haha. Very funny. But I bet yours are so much bigger and better,"

"Hn. Of course it is," he replied. "Arrogant!" she joked. "Hn." "So do you want anything to drink? Coffee maybe?" she asked. "Anything would be fine," he replied. Sakura walked to the kitchen whilst Sasuke sat there, watching tv, or more to changing the channel. A few minutes later, Sakura came to the tv room with two mugs. "Here, careful, it's hot," she said.

Sasuke thanked her and put the mug on the coffee table. "So do you have anything to watch? DVD perhaps?" he asked, cause the tv programmes were just the same. "Um..i do but I'm not sure you'll like it or not. Half of it are..what do you guys call that again? Oh yes. Chick flick. Others are horror, drama and comedy," "Wanna watch horror movie?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm kinda scared of watching scary movies," she said. "Don't worry," "Okay then. So how about Saw III?" she asked. "It's fine with me," he said.

The movie started and there was one part that showed a man was being slaughtered by the other man **[A/N:Just creating. Not sure if they have it in the real movie]**

"Ahh!!" Sakura screamed and accidently hugged Sasuke, tightly. She covered her face by facing the back, so her back was now facing the tv and her face was crooked on Sasuke's neck.

"Hey. Don't worry. There's nothing to be scared of," he tried to calm her. 'You know..you're cute when you're scared,' he thought to himself.

After a while, the movie had ended. "Sakura I have to get goin now. It's already late now and my mum must be wondering where I've been the whole day," he said. Sakura nodded and escorted him to the door, since the condo was REALLY big.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, then." Sakura said nervously. "You want me to pick you up? You know..since we live nearby," he asked. "Um..sure. That'd be good, I guess. What time are you gonna pick me up?" she replied. "8.15, is that okay with you?" "It's fine. Thanks for spending your time with me. Goodnight Sasuke," she responded. "Aa,"

Then Sasuke turned around and was about to walk to the lift when..

Sakura ran up to him and hugged at the waist, despite the fact that she was 5"5 and Sasuke was 5"10. "You really are a nice person, Sasuke. People just need to know that," she said. He blushed.

Sakura let go of him and she too, blushed, MADLY. "Sorry I wasn't thinking what I was doing. You probably had a girlfriend already and yet I'm hugging you. Sorry!" she exclaimed. Hearing this statement, Sasuke smirked.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Sorry, there's no note here. Haha...

* * *


	8. Would you date me?

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_Then Sasuke turned around and was about to walk to the lift when.._

_Sakura ran up to him and hugged at the waist, despite the fact that she was 5"5 and Sasuke was 5"10. "You really are a nice person, Sasuke. People just need to know that," she said. He blushed._

_Sakura let go of him and she too, blushed, MADLY. "Sorry I wasn't thinking what I was doing. You probably had a girlfriend already and yet I'm hugging you. Sorry!" she exclaimed. Hearing this statement, Sasuke smirked._

_End Recap_

_

* * *

_

"Yea..my girlfriend must be mad if I tell her that you hugged me but in this case, I don't think she wil," he said. "Why not?" "Cause..you are my girlfriend," he turned around and faced her. "Sakura Haruno, would you be my girlfriend and date me?" he said.

Sakura was shocked to hear this, actually coming from her crush, who is actually CRUSHING on her too. She smiled at this. "I'd love to, Sasuke Uchiha," she said.

'So I have actually won the heart of the school's heartthrob' she thought.

'So I have won the heart of the school's number 1 dream girl' he thought.

"So we're like, together, now, right?" she asked. He smiled; a very rare smile. "If you want it to happen, then yes." Sasuke answered. "That would be great. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Sasuke smiled and nodded. Then, with a blink of an eye, he leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Goodnight beautiful," he said. Sakura blushed, smiled and went back into her condo whilst Sasuke went to the lift, to the car and headed to home.

* * *

**The next day**

**--Morning--**

"Oh my god!! I AM LATE!! GOD HELP MEE!! I'M LATE!!!" Sakura screamed, getting out of bed. She did her morning routine and grabbed a black t-shirt that has the words, 'Lovin My Life' imprinted on it in silver color with some sparkles around it, a skinny jeans and a white flat sandals, the straps reached her ankles **{I do NOT know what it's called. Sorry} **with a charm bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair was long flowing locks are lightly curled at the ends for added movement. Plus the warm, rich copper shade enhances her fair skin tone beautifully. The end result: A grown-up womanly style that's very sophisticated. Simple put, she looked pretty.

Then she herd a knock on the door. She went to the door, hoping it is her boyfriend to be there, but instead of Sasuke, it was..

"Oh, it's you ,Ino" she said.

"Hey aren't you happy to see me?" Ino asked. She was wearing a purple tank top, capri jeans and a 2 inch heels, white in colour. 'Of course I am. You look nice by the way," Sakura exclaimed. "Thanks. But you look super nice!!" Ino replied. "LOL. Thanks. So I'm guessing that you're going to school with me,right?" "Yeah. Can I? Or do you have something else in mind?" "No no. Of course not! Let's go!" _'If only you knew Sasuke's my boyfriend now..Too bad. But, you're gonna find out anytime now_,' Sakura thought.

They walked outside of the condo and went to the lift and headed to Sakura's car.

_Oh, you got me hatin' on the club  
'Cause you took my love  
Oh you took my love  
Now you got me like whoahhh(why..)  
You got me hatin' on the club(why..)  
You took my love(why..)  
Why'd you have to take my love(why..)  
Whoahh... _

Sakura's phone sounded and vibrated. "Hang on for a moment Ino. Could you please start the engine for me? Thanks." Sakura said. Ino nodded. "Hello? Sakura speaking," she said. "Hey babe. Remember me?" the voice sounded. "I'm sorry but who is this?" she replied. Then, she heard the voice sighed. "It's me Sasuke. Don't tell me that you've already forgotten about me," Sasuke replied. "Hey baby! Of course I remember you. It's just, I don't recognize your voice really much. Don't be upset okay?" she said and continued, "So why did you call me?" "Remember that I'm picking you up today? I'm almost there," Sasuke said. "Hang on a second Sasuke," she replied.

She took her phone and placed her hand, which was holding the phone, away from her ear and then she...

"OH MY GOD!!! HOW CAN I FORGOT ABOUT IT??!!!" she screamed. Then she placed the phone next to her ear again. "What was that about Sakura? WHy were you screaming?" he asked, in a very concern voice. "Ehehe..." she laughed nervously, "I kinda...forgot about it. I woke up lat-" "Tell me later. I'm here already. Look to your left," Sakura turned to her left and found her one and only Sasuke standing next to her, phone still in his hand and smiled at her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Um..can Ino join us too? We were about to go to school right before you called. Ehehe.." she laughed again, nervously. "Hn," he said.

* * *

**To be continued..

* * *

**

_A/N: Sorry readers, this chapter is extremely short than ever. I really apologize. I have some important tasks to do this week, so I might not be updating maybe a day or two. Then, everything will be back to normal . Sorry for that, too. Look at the bright side. Sasuke and Sakura are together now!! Anyway, thanks for spending your precious time reading this chapter even though it's lame or so and mostly, **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_Oh and another thing; please do check on my profile for any updates made. If possible, check it on Monday or so. Monday is a great day, where I will be updating my profile and also this story. But updates on profile are not always. So I guess that's it for now. See ya on the next chap! _


	9. Okaywhat!

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_She took her phone and placed her hand, which was holding the phone, away from her ear and then she..._

_"OH MY GOD!!! HOW CAN I FORGOT ABOUT IT??!!!" she screamed. Then she placed the phone next to her ear again. "What was that about Sakura? WHy were you screaming?" he asked, in a very concern voice. "Ehehe..." she laughed nervously, "I kinda...forgot about it. I woke up lat-" "Tell me later. I'm here already. Look to your left," Sakura turned to her left and found her one and only Sasuke standing next to her, phone still in his hand and smiled at her._

_"Hey!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Um..can Ino join us too? We were about to go to school right before you called. Ehehe.." she laughed again, nervously. "Hn," he said._

_End Recap

* * *

_

"Okay so can we just go already now?? Sheesh, or else we'll be late to school," Sakura said. She had told Sasuke about Ino amd also she told Ino about Sasuke.

_What's with her? One moment she was okay and the next morning she became all grumpy_

**You're grumpy too when you wake up in the morning. Maybe she has the same mood as you**

_Hn._

**Like I expect, that would always be your answer to me**

_Whatever_

**Hn. Bye then.**

_And don't even think to come back again_

**We'll see about that**

_Hn_.

After fighting with his inner, he then realized that he was driving. He had a navy shirt, a pair of jeans and black converse.

The three of them {Sasuke,Sakura and Ino} reached school a few minutes later. Ino thanked Sasuke and left the car meanwhile Sakura, was sleeping. She was leaning against the window and her hands were on her cheek.

After a few minutes later, the school bell had rang and Sakura was still sleeping. Before that, Sasuke saw her sleeping and decided to just let her have some more time then they could walk into the school so he was then already in the homeroom.

-- The rest of the gang--

"Hey Ino. Do you, by any chance know where Sakura is?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. She was with Sasuke. We rode in his car today. Don't worry she'll be fine. i guess she has something to do or something. I don't know but don't worry Hinata. She'll be alright," Ino replied. "Okay then. If you say so," Hinata replied.

Sasuke got worried because Sakura still hadn't come out of the car. So, he decided to rushed towards his car, since the teacher was not in the class yet.

--Back at Sasuke's car--

He ran towards the car. He knocked hard on the window of the car and saw a figure, laying down, on the back seat of the car. Sasuke twitched. 'She was actually sleeping!? I thought it was just a nap!' he thought to himself.

"Hey Sakura. Open up!!" he said, while knocking on the window. Sakura hearing this, groaned and got up. She fixed herself then got out of the car. "Oh hey Sasuke," she said while rubbing her eyes. "Sakura, what were you doing the car?" he smirked. Sakura's face flushed of embarassment, then she remembered what she had been doing in the car. Not just a car. SASUKE's car. Her boyfriend's car.

"Um..nothing. I was uh..doing my homework. Yeah, my homework!" she replied nervously. "Your homework? Or you were sleeping?" Sasuke said, and had a smirk on his face. Hearing this statement, Sakura turned away. "I was doing my homework, then I fell asleep. Happy?" she stated. "Yeah..RIGHT. Or maybe, you didn't get enough sleep and you woke up late today?" he answered.

"Let's just go inside already," she replied, face still flushed. Sasuke chuckled. "You still happen to remember what we are right?" he asked, making sure that she remembers that they're going out.

Sakura smiled and said, 'Of course'. They walked into their homeroom, opened the door and all eyes were on them.

"And where exactly were you two?" Kakashi, the homeroom teacher; asked. "We, we met into an accident and um.." "That's really none of your concern," Sasuke interrupted. Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Very well then, if you don't want to tell me, then it's fine with me and I'm sure it's fine also for you to get detention after class for today and tomorrow,right? Now you may have your sits," he said.

Both of them groaned and mumbled, 'Detention sucks' and 'Whatever' and took their seats. They then realized that the whole class were staring at them,why? Because they both walked in the classroom together, came into the class together and even sit together.

Kakashi, as usual, gave them free period. It's amazing how he can be a great teacher. The students can just do absolutely anything except for breaking the things in the classroom.

* * *

Karin, unsatisfied, with the situation of Sasuke and Sakura, walked up to them and pushed Sakura, causing her to fall on the floor. "Gooood morning Sasuke. How are you feeling today?" she asked. Sasuke glared at her and said,"Go away. I don't need see that ugly face of yours," Then she smirked. "You heard him Pinky. He want me to be here, not you!" she said.

Sakura, got up, while rubbing her butt, she told Karin,

"I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong person. He wants me to be here, not some bitch who is wearing the sluttish clothes you can ever find in the history of slut,"

"Hmph! Then let him, tell us, the whole class, who he wants to sit with, and I'm sure he;s gonna say that he wants to sit with me,"

"Don't be so sure Karin,"

Sasuke glared at Karin. "I want Sakura to be sitting with me, not some freaking fangirl. I wanna sit next to my GIRLFRIEND," he emphasized the word. "You and Pinky? Haha. I don't think so," Karin responded.

Ino, hating to watch the view, came up to them and said, "Of course they are together. Can't you see that they came to class together just now? Or do you need another pair of glasses to put on that already hideous and nerdy glasses of yours?" then she smirked. 'I'm so winning this fight, for the sake of Sakura' she thought to herself.

"Whatever you PIG! I still don't believe you. I believe to myself that they ARE NOT going out. I'll prove it to you," She answered.

"Try if you can,Karin,"

"Hmph! What! Ever!" Karin replied and with that, she walked away.

"Um..Ino?" Sakura asked. "Yes Sakura,my dear. What is it?" she replied proudly. "You guys freaking forgot about me! You could have at least picked me up or help me up before you attack her!" Sakura said, half-yelling. "Ahehe..I guess, I forgot about you for a moment,Ehehe.." Ino laughed nervously.

"Ugh! You!" she replied. Sakura walked to Kakashi and said, "I need fresh air. I'll be back in 10 minutes," and Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke glared at her suspiciously. He stood up and followed her, secretly. Kakashi looked at him and understood his situation. 'Teenagers these days..' he thought to himself.

* * *

_To be continued.._


	10. Everything going according to plan!

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_"Hmph! What! Ever!" Karin replied and with that, she walked away._

_"Um..Ino?" Sakura asked. "Yes Sakura,my dear. What is it?" she replied proudly. "You guys freaking forgot about me! You could have at least picked me up or help me up before you attack her!" Sakura said, half-yelling. "Ahehe..I guess, I forgot about you for a moment,Ehehe.." Ino laughed nervously._

_"Ugh! You!" she replied. Sakura walked to Kakashi and said, "I need fresh air. I'll be back in 10 minutes," and Kakashi nodded._

_Sasuke glared at her suspiciously. He stood up and followed her, secretly. Kakashi looked at him and understood his situation. 'Teenagers these days..' he thought to himself._

_End Recap

* * *

_

**- - Sasuke - -**

Sasuke tried to keep up with Sakura, but he could not. He searched for her , but unfortunately he did not know or have any idea on where she would be. 'Sakura, where on earth are you?!' he thought.

**-Sakura's Point Of View-**

I walked out of the class, just to get some fresh air. I woke up late, slept in the car, entered the classroom and now I'm going nowhere. I just need to clear everything on my mind. Sure, being with Sasuke would or might help me, but I just think that I needed some time alone.

Ah..finally. I ran out side at the hall. It looks…empty. That's right, everyone is at their classes now. How silly of me.

I wandered around the school. I reached at the back of the school, which is the school garden, I saw two dark figures standing at the dark section of the garden, also known as; the forest of the school. I don't even know why they gave it that kind of name but, whatever.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked. I wasn't sure of what I would exactly do, but I was so eager to know. I walked further and I stopped. Is it me or there were just TWO stray dogs looking at me, HUNGRILY.

By the look of the dogs, they apparently haven't been eating for three days. Then I remembered what Sasuke had said to me,

_If you ever happen to bump or meet stray dogs in front of you, do not panic. Walk away slowly, act normal and they won't hurt you. And what's important is, DO NOT run. Or they'll harm you. _

And that was exactly what I did. I managed to get away from those dogs and I ended up walking like a fool, in the school hall. If I told Ino and the others, they'll sure laugh maniacally at me. Silly. Okay, so then I didn't have anywhere else, so I walked back to class.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Sakura was walking to class until she accidently bumped into someone. "Oww…my head," she said while rubbing the back of her head. "Where were you?" the person she bumped into, said.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class?" she asked. "Aren't you?" he replied.

"Okay okay. Let's go," she responded. Sasuke nodded and intertwined his hand with Sakura. Sakura, didn't know this was coming, smiled and pecked him on the lips then on the cheek. And then…

She saw a tint of pink appeared on his face…

'Whoa whoa..Sasuke's blushing? That's new,' she thought. "Hey Sasuke. You're blushing!" she whispered into his ear. Sasuke smirked and said,"So what if I am? You're the one who is always blushing when I', around," Sakura's smirk disappeared and then she told him,

"Nu uh!"

"Ya uh"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya ah"

"I said NU UH!!"

"And I said ya uh" he replied, calmly.

"NU UH!!!"

"Ahem..sorry for interrupting your 'little' time, but you two did a great performance here," Kakashi stated. "Wha?" they both replied in unison. Then, they realized; that they have been doing it in front of the class, without their realization.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!!' both of them thought.

Then the next thing they heard was..

Fangirls screaming their heads off and fainting

Fanboys glaring and staring intensely

Their friends, Naruto and the others cheering and making wolf whistle

Sasuke smirked whilst Sakura blushed. Actually, inside, they were dumbfounded. 'How come I didn't realize this?!' was their thoughts.

"Alright. That's enough. Be quiet all and just..just do whatever you want except for breaking and killing each other," the homeroom teacher ordered.

* * *

**[Time skips]**

Soon, the school bell rang. Meaning it was end of school. The eight of them were now in front of the school entrance, each pair in their cars. Meaning: Sakura was in Sasuke's car, Hinata was in Naruto's car and you just know the rest….

They were all ready to launch off from the school when the girls got out of the car. The guys raised their eyebrows. "What's up with you troublesome girls?" Shikamaru asked.

"We are going to have some girl time, which we know that you won't be interested in, so you guys can go somewhere else," Ino stated.

"You know what? Here. Take this. This is the key of my condo. You guys can stay there until we get back. And please, please, I'm telling you, DO NOT break anything in my house," Sakura handed Sasuke the key of the condo.

"You can choose. Stay at Sakura's place and wait till we get back, or you can storm off to where ever you want," Tenten said.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah sure. Go on," Hinata replied.

"You said that you are going to have some girl time,right?"

"Yes."

"Then, what kind of girl stuffs are you gonna do?" he asked.

The seven of them fell anime style. "What kind of question is that?!" Ino yelled. "It's about girls. You really don't have to know and besides, IT"S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Sakura screamed.

"Okay okay. You don't have to yell at me," Naruto said. "And they said, I'm the loud one," Ino continued.

The guys watched as their girfriends disappeared from their sights. "You just go where ever you want. I'm going to Sakura's place," Sasuke stated. "Why don't we all go?" We don't really have anything to do anyway," Neji replied and with that, Sasuke nodded.

* * *

**-The girls—**

"Hey! Let's go and have some ice cream. Then we can go to the park and spend our time there, or we can go other places. Or maybe even just do some stupid and random stuffs and make the guys wait until night time, and then we can just get the, to sleep at your house!" Ino explained to her best friends.

"Yeah and besides, tomorrow is Saturday. We can just stay at your home,Sakura. Maybe, just do some stupid things with the guys or sleep till the afternoon. What do you say?" Tenten suggested and Hinata nodded.

"Sure. But you gotta tell the guys to bring their clothes to my house," Sakura replied.

Ino nodded and told Shikamaru to tell the guys to bring their clothes. However, she didn't tell him what their actual plan was.

Then, the girls grinned mischieviously. 'This is going to be fun,' they thought whilst Sakura laughed maniacally, mentally. "I'll bet they'll be dumbfounded when they knew what we're actually up to," Tenten stated.

* * *

**-The guys-**

So Shikamaru did what Ino had told him to and half an hour later, the guys were already back at Sakura's condo, watching tv, eating ramen, and sleeping. Those attitudes could be identified easily.

"Hey Teme! Why are the girls taking so long?" Naruto asked curiously.

"How the hell am I suppose to know, you moron!" Sasuke said.

"Sheesh Teme…can't you be nice for once?" Naruto replied and got a 'Hn' as an answer. "Or maybe, you're just nice to Sakura. SO that's why you always so mean to other people, but only show your soft spot to Sakura!" Naruto stated.

'For once, you guessed something really smart, Naruto' Sasuke thought. Naruto, again, got a 'Hn' as a reply from Sasuke; as usual.

'So I guess what I said was true after all,' he thought. Neji and Shikamaru just did their activities; watching tv and sleeping.

* * *

**-The girls-**

They shopped until it was late in the evening. "I wonder why the guys didn't call us. We've been out for the whole day," Ino said in a-matter-of-factly tone.

"No idea" were the replies.

"Anyway, let's go home now. We got what we needed and everything is going according to plan," Sakura stated, then grinned mischieviously. "Absolutely," they replied in unison.

Two hours later, they reached Sakura's mansion-like condo. The reason why they reached late is because…

* * *

_**To be continued..

* * *

A/N:If you feel like reviewing, then do so. I don't care. If you don't feel like doing so, then don't. LOL. Peace y'all! =)**_


	11. Everything gone wrong!

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

Recap

_**-The guys-**_

_So Shikamaru did what Ino had told him to and half an hour later, the guys were already back at Sakura's condo, watching tv, eating ramen, and sleeping. Those attitudes could be identified easily._

"_Hey Teme! Why are the girls taking so long?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_How the hell am I suppose to know, you moron!" Sasuke said._

"_Sheesh Teme…can't you be nice for once?" Naruto replied and got a 'Hn' as an answer. "Or maybe, you're just nice to Sakura. SO that's why you always so mean to other people, but only show your soft spot to Sakura!" Naruto stated._

'_For once, you guessed something really smart, Naruto' Sasuke thought. Naruto, again, got a 'Hn' as a reply from Sasuke; as usual._

'_So I guess what I said was true after all,' he thought. Neji and Shikamaru just did their activities; watching tv and sleeping._

_**-The girls-**_

_They shopped until it was late in the evening. "I wonder why the guys didn't call us. We've been out for the whole day," Ino said in a-matter-of-factly tone._

"_No idea" were the replies._

"_Anyway, let's go home now. We got what we needed and everything is going according to plan," Sakura stated, then grinned mischieviously. "Absolutely," they replied in unison._

_Two hours later, they reached Sakura's mansion-like condo. The reason why they reached late is because…_

_End of Recap

* * *

_

Because..

They wanted to annoy the hell outta the guys!

They went inside the condo, after Sakura had opened the door. They saw the guys minding their business.

"Hey! What took you so long?? We waited for like, 4 hours in this house!" Naruto questioned the girls. "Well, sorry that you're bored. We told you that you can go somewhere else and met us back here, but you decided to stay till we get back. So it's obviously your fault," Sakura stated.

The guys noticed something indifferent about Sakura as she speak. They looked at each other and questioned themselves.

"Um..Sakura, I need to talk to you in private," Sasuke spoke up. "Okay. Follow me. You guys make yourselves at home," she said,

-The rest of the gang-

"What took you girls so long?? I've been asking for like, the 47th time already!" Naruto said. "I didn't know you can count, Naruto." Neji joked.

"We're girls, so can't help it. Besides, you really don't wanna know what we did," Tenten replied. "Wait. Don't tell me you went shopping and completely forgot about us!" Neji said. The girls looked at him and Ino spoke up, "Maaybe..mayybe not,"

"Troublesome girls"

"Whatever"

"Can't believe you guys" were the replies from the three guys.

* * *

-Sasusaku-

Sakura led Sasuke to her room and sat at the edge of the bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "You" he replied simply.

"Me?"

"Yes, YOU"

"What's with me then?" she replied with sparkling jade eyes, staring at him.

Sasuke had a stern look on his face. "Answer me honestly, Sakura" he said then continued. "Why is your hair has blonde streaks and why is it short?"

"Um..because I dyed it and I cut my hair. Do you like it?" she said with excitement in her eyes.

'_You really don't know the truth Sasuke_,' she thought.

He glared at her in a deathly way. "Why did you do that and do you even realize what you're wearing right now?!" he said while grabbing both of her wrists. Not to mention his eyes, they were turning from onyx to crimson. It runs in the family. Bloodline.

Sakura was frightened of this..this..Sasuke. She had never saw him in this state. So frustrated, angry and yet very aggressive. "Sa-sasuke..Why are..why are you like this?" she said, still frightened.

"Why? You asked me WHY?!" he got up and made Sakura got up and stood her in front of the mirror, which was in her closet room. "Look at yourself! Look at what you're wearing!" he yelled. Indeed, she was wearing a very short spaghetti strap tank top that showed most of her back and her waist, black shorts that went to her mid thigh and a pair of white sandals; the straps reached her ankles [like the girl in Transformer. LOL]

* * *

-The rest of the gang-

[Location: living room of Sakura's condo]

The girls wore almost the same outfit as Sakura but slightly different in colour. First, the boys had also questioned them, but the girls just explained to the boys, and things went fine.

Except for their two friends.

The six of them decided to just go home before they hear any sounds coming from the room; although they knew that they're actually having a sleepover. Unfortunately, they didn't know that Sasuke and Sakura were fighting.

So they left a note on the coffee table; saying:

_Dear Sasuke and Sakura,_

_By the time you read this letter, we're all long gone. We went back home before we can hear noises and screaming's coming from your room. You know what we mean by that. ____. –winks-_

_Yours truly,_

_Ino,Shikamaru,Hinata,Naruto,Neji and Tenten._

_p.s. We know there's a lot of names up there. But we just feel like putting it. LOL. See ya at school.

* * *

**To be continued..

* * *

A/N: Pervert friends. LOL. Sorry guys, it was short. The next one is whole lot better! and longer. But I can't promise about that better part. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**_


	12. The Breakup

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

_So they left a note on the coffee table; saying:_

_Dear Sasuke and Sakura,_

_By the time you read this letter, we're all long gone. We went back home before we can hear noises and screaming's coming from your room. You know what we mean by that. J. –winks-_

_Yours truly,_

_Ino,Shikamaru,Hinata,Naruto,Neji and Tenten._

_p.s. We know there's a lot of names up there. But we just feel like putting it. LOL. See ya at school._

_End Recap

* * *

_

Meanwhile back to Sasusaku –

"So what if I wear this?! Why does it bothers you so much?!!" she yelled. "Why does it bothers me?! You wanna know why?! Are you trying to show the other guys, who consists of perverts, jerks, bastards and do you want me to list it?!" Are you?! Because the last time I know, you're my girlfriend!!" he yelled; eyes still in crimson colour, and hands were shaking Sakura.

Sakura, shocked to hear this, let go of herself from Sasuke's very tight grip and took the nearest object, which was her new D&G bottle of perfume and threw it towards her boyfriend. Throwing things, Sasuke backed up a bit and finally they reached her living room. "What's your problem?!" she threw the chair to Sasuke.

"You are my problem,Sakura. You think you can just show your body off to other guys," he threw the mirrow, "While I'm your boyfriend, waiting for you at home?" "I wasn't doing what you think I was! I was just spending my time with the girls," she yelled and threw the photo frame made of glass, that had her and Sasuke kissing under the stars; on their first date.

The photo frame broke and a small part of the glass had cut Sakura's hand and some of it had entered inside of her hand. She screamed in pain and held her right palm.

Sasuke, saw what happened, rushed to Sakura and held her hand and examined it. "No! You get your hands off me!" she yelled, tears dropping from her eyes. "I'm trying to help you here! So shut up, will you?!" he yelled in angry mode, but in the inside, he actually cares for her. Who wouldn't care for their own girlfriends? Sakura just sat there, on the floor while looking at her hand where as Sasuke was treating it.

Soon, he had finished treating her wounded hand, he raised her hand and kissed it lightly. Sakura, who was surprised by his action looked away; trying to ignore what he did. "Sakura," he spoke up in a soft voice. 'What do you want?!" she replied. Sasuke leaned forward and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was just mad because," "Because?!" "Because you were showing your body parts in public. I can accept it if you wear those in front of Neji or Shikamaru or even Naruto, but not to the public. You don't know what they could do to you," he spoke softly. Sakura remained silent. What he said was true after all.

"Sasuke, let me explain something to you," she finally spoke. " I was at the spa with the girls and after the treatment we got, the lady told us to not to wear clothes that could cover most of your body parts because of some treatment reasons or what so ever. So we wore those clothes and headed straight to the car and drove back here. And yet you say I'm showing to other guys?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she spoke softly then yelled.

Then she stood up and held the coffee table, and pushed it really hard until it was upside down and the coffee table broke, since it was made of glass. "Now get the hell out of my house!!" she yelled.

Sasuke threw the mug and said, "I was just trying to protect and yet you're telling me to just back off?!"

Then they began throwing things and screaming and shouting and throwing things. Finished, Sasuke barged out of the condo and slammed the door. Before that, he told her, "if something happen to you, DO NOT blame me for not telling you!!" Sakura just stood there, still angry. Meanwhile Sasuke, his eyes had turned to the original color, onyx.

When he shut the door, Sakura locked it and leaned against the door, sliding against it, and sat down on the floor, crying.

* * *

-Sasuke-

'Ugh! Why does she has to be so stubborn?!' he thought.

Meanwhile their friends, who thought that they were happy, were at home, with their families, minding their own business.

He went home and entered his living room, to get to his room, he had to climb up the stairs. "Oh! How are you dear? How have your day been?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke was climbing up the stairs until he met his mother; on the stairs.

He didn't acknowledge his mother, instead, he just ran off the stairs and slammed the door of his room.

'I wonder what's wrong with that boy..Maybe Itachi could him,' Mikoto thought.

She went to Itachi's room and told him about Sasuke's previous behaviour. She requested her son to talk to her younger son, and make sure everything is okay. "Sure mom. I'll go and talk to him," Itachi said.

-Sasuke's room-

Sasuke opened the door of his room and slammed it. He kicked everything that were on his way. He lay down on his bed and started to think about what had just happen between him and his girlfriend.

_Flashback_

_Then she stood up and held the coffee table, and pushed it really hard until it was upside down and the coffee table broke, since it was made of glass. "Now get the hell out of my house!!" she yelled._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke groaned after what he had remembered. Then , he heard a knock on his door. "What!?" he yelled. The door opened and he saw his brother leaning against his door frame, "What the hell do you want Itachi?!" he yelled. "Foolish little brother," Itachi replied. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"So what brings you in this kind of state? Angry and all those kind of stuffs? Don't tell me that you got involve into some kind of fight or something," Itachi said. "What do you know? You have a good relationship with your girlfriend. You and her didn't just fight. Heck, maybe she's even asleep at her house right now. So what do you know??!!" he responded.

"Foolish little brother. Of course I have a steady and good relationship. Now, tell me what's your problem? Does it involve about you and your girlfriend?" Itachi asked and put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I have nothing to tell you,Itachi Now get lost!" Sasuke responded. Itachi sighed. "fine. But if you happen to be curious about your relationship or anything, just come and ask me. I'll always be there for you," he said then walked away. Sasuke only said 'Hn' as in reply.

* * *

**To be continued..

* * *

A/N: Okay. Before you flame me, let me explain to you. I am terribly sorry that this chapter is freakin' short. I know you'll hate me now. This is as far as I can update for this time. I'll try my hardest to get the story done. Okay, so now you can flame me.**


	13. Absolutely no ending

Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

_Recap_

"_Foolish little brother. Of course I have a steady and good relationship. Now, tell me what's your problem? Does it involve about you and your girlfriend?" Itachi asked and put his hands on his brother's shoulders._

"_I have nothing to tell you,Itachi Now get lost!" Sasuke responded. Itachi sighed. "fine. But if you happen to be curious about your relationship or anything, just come and ask me. I'll always be there for you," he said then walked away. Sasuke only said 'Hn' as in reply._

_End Recap

* * *

_

-Sakura-

After she had stopped crying, she looked around at her condo. It was in a complete mess. Broken glasses, pieces of glasses were everywhere; on the couch, on the floor, everywhere!

'Wow. It sure was a big and loud fight,' she thought. Then she screamed, "God!! Where am I gonna sleep tonight?!!"

Sakura called Ino, but she said she was with Shikamaru, Hinata was with Naruto and Tenten was with Neji. She doesn't want to interrupt her friends' moment so she decided to go to a hotel and slept there for a night and then next morning, she would come back and do her morning routines and changed her clothes.

* * *

-Sasuke-

After Itachi walked out of the room, Sasuke just sat there, on his bed, silently. 'Wait. Sakura's house was in a mess when I left it just now. Where would she sleep tonight? You know what, maybe I'll just apologize to her and let her sleep here. One night having her here won't hurt,' he thought to himself.

He picked up his cell phone and began dialing Sakura's number, by using speed dial –on number 1- After 4 rings, Sakura still hasn't picked her phone up.

'Now what does that bastard want; calling me just after we just fought?!' she thought. She ignored her phone. Then she glanced at the object; meaning she had received one text message. She ignored it but then decided to check it too.

She read the message. It read:-

_Hey Sakura. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Sorry for screaming at you in sudden. I really am sorry. Please forgive me. Please?_

After she read the message, she threw her phone to the floor. 'First he got angry at me and the next thing, he says sorry and just beg me to forgive him? How romantic. NOT! In your dreams Uchiha!' she yelled in thought.

After a few minutes, he still didn't receive any reply. He then decided to call her but he still didn't get any reply.

'Sakura come on! Pick up the damn phone!' he thought and smashed his phone to the floor. 'Damn it!' he groaned.

* * *

-The next morning-

-At school-

Sakura was walking to her locker; in the hallway when she met Gaara, "Hey Sakura," Gaara greeted with a fake smile. "Hey Gaara," she replied also with a smile. A fake one. "So I was wondering if you can..you know, tutor me with my Chemistry. Perhaps today?" he asked. "Hang on." She said while opening her locker and checked her schedule to see if she has any plans with her friends. "Today would be fine. After school, at the library. Would that be okay?" she exclaimed. "Yea, That'd be fine," he replied.

Then Gaara walked away, leaving Sakura at her locker; waiting for her friends. Little did they know, their (Sakura & Gaara) actions were being watched by a pair of onyx eyes; watching them by the corner of his eyes, while pretending to gather his things, since his locker was next to Sakura's.

After Gaara had walked away from her, she then saw Sasuke was standing at his locker. Jade met onyx.

Sakura opened her mouth, was about to talk to him but then realizes that they were fighting and she hadn't forgive him yet. So she closed her mouth and walked past him. They didn't even talked for the rest of the day. And week,

Their friends noticed this situation. They've been doing so many plans so that they would get together again. They even talked to them, face to face. But nothing seem to be the solution. Sasuke and Sakura were not talking to each other anymore. They didn't break up, because none of them said the word, 'It's over between us', they just distant themselves. Correct that. Sakura had distant herself from him meanwhile he was trying to approach her.

Until one day…

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" Ino said, trying to walk beside Sakura. "Hey Ino. What brings you here?" she asked. "Nothing. You know, Sasuke's parents are out of town," Ino said. "So? What does that have to do anything with me?" Sakura replied.

"And his brother is with his friends on a business trip and he is all ALONE at home," Ino stated. "Your point,Pig?" her best friend, Sakura said.

"I'm done yet, FOREHEAD!!:

"Well then how about you tell me now?!"

"I am telling you! So will you shut up already?!!"

"Ugh..okay okay. I'm listening." Sakura said.

:He, Sasuke Uchiha is at home, probablu lying on his bed, in a VERY sick condition. VERY. SICK. ALONE. At Home. HELPLESS, because he's a BOY and who knows if he needs his mother right now but he couldn't because she is not at home and he couldn't reach his phone," Ino stated in a matter-of –factly voice.

"Wait, he is not at school? Okay Ino. I gotta go. Just give any reason to the teacher. Whatever, I don't care!" she said then launched off to her car and headed to Sasuke's car.

'Sakura…sakura..Sakura…' Ino spoke to herself. 'Who knew you still have the heart for him,' she thought.

Ino then walked into the classroom and told her friends about Sakura and she also told the teacher that her friend is sick so she had to go home. "We're so right Ino. She still loves him," Tenten stated.

"Hey you! Why isn't Pinky here? IS she too scared to come to school? I bet she's afraid of me, so that's why she is hiding in her house. I'm right, am I?" Karin walked to them and Ino responded. "Karin, you don't' know how wrong you are…" she said then smirked. "Whatever! Hmph!" and with that she walked away. 'Stupid bitch' Ino and the others thought.

* * *

**_To be continued.._**


	14. We be together,We fought and We get back

**A/N: Very fluffy and mushi stuffs in some part. You have been warned! {LOL}

* * *

**

**Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Hey you! Why isn't Pinky here? IS she too scared to come to school? I bet she's afraid of me, so that's why she is hiding in her house. I'm right, am I?" Karin walked to them and Ino responded. "Karin, you don't' know how wrong you are…" she said then smirked. "Whatever! Hmph!" and with that she walked away. 'Stupid bitch' Ino and the others thought._

_End of Recap

* * *

_

Sakura –

Sakura drove the car and headed to Sasuke's house. 'Sasuke..please be alright,' she thought.

**Are you telling me that you still care for him?**

Yes. I still care for him. There, I admit it.

**Good. Now go treat him like he's your son!**

WTF??!!

**Kidding kidding..treat him the way he deserve.**

Hn.

She reached Sasuke's house, got out of the car and knocked on his door. Three knocks and zero answer. She held the doorknob and twisted it, and so it opened. "Sasuke? Are..are you at home?" she asked. She entered his living room and found him, laying on the couch, with a blanket covering his body. He was watching tv.

She stepped further until she reached the end of the couch to see if Sasuke's awake. And yes, he was awake. She walked to him and touched his upper arm. "Hey I heard about you. Are you alright?" she asked, glancing at him. He looked up and stared into her eyes, "Sakura? Why are you here? I thought you hated seeing me,"

"Sasuke…" she knelt down in front of him and cupped his face in her palms. Sasuke stared at her, eyes filled of sadness, confusion and tired. "I don't hate you," she said. "Then why do you act like one?"

"Because..because I wanted to know how truly you love me," she said. He stared at her then he felt pain in his head. He sat in the floor, knelt on his knees and held hard his head. He groaned and yelled in pain. "Sasuke? What's wrong honey? Why is your head hurt??" Sasuke didn't reply but instead he yelled. VERY loud.

"Sasuke what's happening to you?"

"I…ARGH!!!!!!..don't know," he yelled in between his words.

"Okay okay. Where is your phone?" she asked and he handed her, his phone.

"Okay Sasuke. I need to know your mother's number so that I can ask her some things regarding you,"

"Just..speed dial..ARGH!!! number two," he yelled. "Okay. Hang on honey," Sakura called Sasuke's mother using his phone and asked/told her about her son's condition.

"Has he been eating well lately?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly. He skips his meals. I don't know why," Mikoto answered.

And then they could hear him yelling in pain.

"Is he okay,dear? Do you want me to come back there, because I could –"

"It's okay Mrs. Uchiha. I can take care of him," "Thank you so much dear. But if you need anything, DO NOT hesitate to call me, okay?" "Sure. Bye" "Bye"

* * *

-At school-

-The rest of the gang-

"Hey do you think Sasuke will be okay?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry Naruto. He'll be fine," Hinata replied. "Yeah I bet he will. Besides, Sakura is with him. She'll take good care of him. Why don't we go visit him after school?" Ino stated.

"Hn. Knowing him, he wouldn't want any company besides Sakura," Neji spoke up. 'We know that. Why don't we just pay hima visit?" Tenten replied.

"Yeah, sure" "Hey Shikamaru?" Tenten called out his name and they saw….

Shikamaru sleeping in the middle of the conversation.

They sweat dropped.

* * *

-Back to Sasuke and Sakura-

"Sasuke don't move. I'll get you some medicine," Sakura told him. Sasuke nodded, since the pain he had, has now slightly recovering. Meaning; he didn't fell the pain in his head anymore.

"Here. Take this," Sakura handed Sasuke two pills of aspirin and a glass of water. "He did as he was told to and lay down back on the couch. "Thank you..Sakura," he said while closing his eyes. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her right hand.

"I've always loved you,Sasuke." she spoke softly and then bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and hugged her. "I thought you were sleeping. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "No you don't have to be. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. Not you. I'm sorry," he said and hugged her tighter than the previous hug.

"I love you Sakura. Please come back to me," he continued. Sakura, shocked and replied. "You still love me, don't you?" "Very much," "Very well then. You got your wish. I'll come back to you and promise you won't get easily jealous," "I can't promise that but I'll try to fulfill that. Anything as long as I'm with you,Sakura."

She released the hug and kissed him on the forehead again. "Sakura.." he spoke up. "Hm?" I..I have a favor to ask you," he stated. Sakura smiled and said, "What is your favor?"

"I..I missed your lips on mine," he said and blushed. Sakura, hearing this, slowly leaned forward and kiss him on the lips. "There. Anything else?" she said while smiling. "That's all I wanted,"

"Okay now get some rest. I'll try and find what medicine suits for you," Sasuke smiled and nodded, "Don't be too long, Sakura." He said. "I won't" and with that Sakura got out of the house and drove to the pharmacy to get some medicine for her beloved boyfriend.

'Sakura, you don't know how happy I am to have you back,' he spoke to himself. He watched the television for a few minutes and after that, he went to sleep.

* * *

-At school-

-The rest of the gang-

The teacher was nagging bout some stuff about education which the students were barely listening. I mean come on, who listens to it? "Aw….come on! When is this piece of crap speech is gonna end?! No one is even listening!!" Naruto shouted. Hinata shook her head and so did everyone else. "Naruto, you shouldn't be doing that," Hinata told him.

"Why not, Hinata?" he asked curiously.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Detention after class for two hours!!" the teacher exclaimed.

'_Oh you gotta be kidding me'_ he thought.

"What?! No way! Why can't you just reduce to an hour? It's not like I did something really big and bad!!!!" he shouted to the teacher.

"Naruto you idiot! That's not the way to talk to a very short-tempered teacher," Neji stated. "Well, he started the whole 'education' crap speech. Who is even listening to her?!"

"I am!!" a nerdy, pimplish all over the face boy said; raising his hand.

"It's because you're anerd!!!" everyone in the class shouted in unison.

Then, the nerdy kid went to the corner of the class, and cried there. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Such a crybaby," Naruto said. "That's it Mr. Uzumaki! Detention four hours after class!" the teacher stated. 'Great,' Naruto thought.

That was one heck of a lesson in the class!

* * *

**_To be continued..

* * *

A/N: I don't even know how I got this idea, but I guess it's worth writing it. SO tell me what you think about it. Sorry for those who I didn't reply their reviews yet. SO sorry. But, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!,anyway. _**


	15. Untitled

A/N: Oh god! I am so so so sorry for not updating earlier. Got some troubles with this fanfiction. Neways, hope you accept my apology and continue reading my story. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

**

_Recap_

"_Such as a crybaby," Naruto said. "That's it Mr. Uzumaki! Detention 4 hours after class," the teacher said. 'Great' he thought._

_That was one heck of a lesson!_

_End of Recap

* * *

_

"Fine! If I'm getting detention for four freakin' hours, so will that nerdy kid over there!" Naruto pointed at the guy who was still crying. "What for, Naruto?" the teacher asked. "Because of being nerdy and for crying for apparently no reason at all!" Naruto answered proudly.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"No, Mr. Uzumaki. He is not getting," the teacher replied. "So I won't either," "Do you want me to give you six hours of detention?!" the teacher's temper to rise. "N-no,..that..that would be fine for me," Naruto stuttered. "Good,"

"You're such a fool,Naruto," Ino exclaimed. "Like you aren't," he responded. "Why you.." "Hehe.." Naruto grinned and stuck his tongue to her. "Such a bunch of immature kids," Neji stated. "Says who?" Tenten questioned.

"Says I," he replied. "You people over there!" the teacher pointed at their direction. "Do you wish to get detention like Naruto?" she asked. They quickly shook their heads. "Good. If you don't want it, SO PAY ATTENTION!!" she (the teacher) shouted. They nodded many times (anime style).

What a lesson...

* * *

**--SasuSaku--**

** -Sakura-**

She drove to the pharmacy and began searching for the medicine. "Excuse me, do you have any medicine for excessive migraine people?" she asked the pharmacist. _**(Note: I'm no doctor, so I don't know if they have such thing as 'excessive migraine'. -grins-) **"Yes, let me get it for you," the pharmacist took the medicine and handed it to Sakura. She paid for it and drove back to the Uchiha residence. _

A few minutes later; or to be precise half and hour later, she reached the mansion and got in the house. She entered and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully on the couch._ 'He look so cute when he is sleeping,' _she thought and giggled to herself. She took out a note and placed it together with the medicine and a glass of water on the table to the couch. She then got out and went home.

**8.30 pm that night..**

His parents were out of town, so they were currently not at home. His brother on the other hand, went out with his friends, but then he came back to visit/ check on him. He left the party and immediately headed home after receiving the call from Sakura.

Itachi arrived and got in the house and saw his little brother watching tv, covered in blanket. He smirked.

"What's the matter with you,little brother? Are you..sick?" he asked. "Shut up, you know the answer and yet you ask? You're such an idiot," the 16 year old teenager told his brother. "Get out of here!" he continued. Itachi smirked. "You can't kick out your own brother of your parents' house can you? This house is our family's house so I can get in or get out anytime I want. Isn't it true,my foolish little brother?" he stated. "Shut up!!" Sasuke shouted and marched to his room and slammed the door of his room.

'Damn this sickness!' he shouted to his inner.

**'Hello again outer me! Long time no talk! How are ya'?' his inner greeted him cheerfully.**

'Hn.'

**'Hey don't you 'hn' me young man. Answer me properly!'**

'Whatever.I have nothing to tell you'

**'Whatever you say outer. I'm outta here! It's boring to be your inner!'** his inner replied to him.

'Hn.'

* * *

"Ramen..ramen..ramen..Here I come! Wait for me my precious ramen! Oh my ramen darling! I miss you so much! It's been six and the half hours since we last met. Oh my sweetheart ramen! You are my.." Naruto was singing his world wide not-famous-and-ridiculous ramen song. "Naruto shut the hell up!!" All of the gang shouted. "But I miss my ramen! So now, we should sing the 'Ramen Song' composed by..me of course! Ramen ramen.."

"Shut the hell up you loud-mouth number 1 knucklehead moron!" Tenten shouted. "How troublesome," Shikamaru butted in. "You and your troublesome ramen song." "Che..That song sounds so cheesy and mostly, it is the STUPIDEST song I have ever heard in my entire 16 years of life!!!" Ino said.

Neji smirked.

"Whatever. All of you are just jealous cause I get to remember the ramen song and you don't! Haha!!" Naruto stated.

'Who the hell wants to know that song anyway? That's so stupid of him!' everyone thought.

"Mmm..sweet sweet ramen." Naruto said full of sweetness, eating his oh so delicious and tasty not to mention wonderful ramen.

'This idiot really is obsessed with that food,' all of them thought.

* * *

**--Uchiha residence--**

The two brothers were currently watching tv together with Itachi's girlfriend, Yuki. "So little brother," Itachi spoke up, putting his arm around his little brother's shoulder. Sasuke glared at him and sighed," It's fine,I guess. I know what you're gonna ask so no need to ask me," he said. Itachi was about to say something when he was cut off by Sasuke saying, "and I'm not a mind reader or anything. Don't even think about asking it." he stated.

"Only fine?" Itachi asked. "Hn." "Oh come on little brother. Open up. Be at least a little happy and excited will ya? Cheer up bro," Itachi told his brother.

"you're annoying. Stop disturbing me,"

"How's your girlfriend? You have one right?" Yuki said, out of nowhere.

"I do have one and she's fine. Now will you two just shut up already?"

"Sorry Yuki, my little brother is just like that. He had some problems with his girlfriend," Itachi smirked. "Right,little brother?" "Hn" Sasuke stood up and walked up to the stairs, headed to his room and slammed the door of his room, for the second time of the day. 'Idiots. Annoying people,' he thought to himself.

He then, within few moments, he ran out of his room and went to the stairs and shouted to his brother, "Itachi! You're sending me to school tomorrow and I don't care if you're busy or anything!!!"

_Meanwhile..._

Itachi and his girlfriend were currently busy doing...'things' in the living room. (^^) Sasuke had already guessed what they were doing so he just shrugged it off, knowing that Itachi had heard what he said.

* * *

--Downstairs--

Itachi heard his brother's shouting but he just ignored it. Yuki stopped their activity and told him, "Hey,I was thinking how about we have dinner outside with your brother and his girlfriend? Just the four of us. That is, if they want," she suggested.

"That sounds good. I bet you girls would love each other. I've met her before. She's nice." he stated. "Sure," Yuki smiled and pecked his lips. They went upstairs and knocked on Sasuke's room..

* * *

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_


	16. Randomness and Invitation

**Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. All contents belong to its rightful owners.**

**Warning: Character OOC. So don't flames me about them.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_--Downstairs--_

_Itachi heard his brother's shouting but he just ignored it. Yuki stopped their activity and told him, "Hey,I was thinking how about we have dinner outside with your brother and his girlfriend? Just the four of us. That is, if they want," she suggested._

_"That sounds good. I bet you girls would love each other. I've met her before. She's nice." he stated. "Sure," Yuki smiled and pecked his lips. They went upstairs and knocked on Sasuke's room.._

_End of Recap

* * *

_

--Naruto and the rest of the gang—

"Hey guys. How about we go on cruising? The six and Sasuke and Sakura? You know, school holiday is coming up and we have like THREE freakin weeks of holiday!" Naruto suggested as they were watching a movie at Neji's house.

"How troublesome but it sounds fun. Still, we need at least an adult supervision, you IDIOT!!!" Shikamaru stated. "Well, we could just give it a try," Tenten said. "Hey you know what? Let's go to Sasuke's house!" Ino screamed. "Stop screaming you idiot. Geez, you're just like Naruto the dobe!" Tenten shouted. "Yea you're just like m- Hey! I'm not the dobe! " Naruto shouted. "Everybody SHUT UP!!!"Hinata yelled.

Cricket sounds

"About time!" Neji said calmly, breaking the silence. "Now, we will all go to the Uchiha's house/residence. And NO shouting!!" he continued. "Yes, sir!" everybody saluted,and shouted.

* * *

**--Sakura—**

**--De Ave Condo (her condo)—**

Sakura just took a bath and had already dressed herself.

_What a bad little girl I am_

_I got a problem (bad bad)_

_What a bad little girl I am_

_I need you to promise (bad bad)_

_What a bad little girl I am_

_I need you to promise_

_(bad bad bad bad bad bad) Bad_

Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and started listening to the caller's voice.

"Uh..hello?" she asked.

"Um.." the voice startled. "Uh.."

'Who the hell is this?!' she thought to herself.

"-clears throat-Uh..hey Sak" the voice spoke up.

'Sasu?' she thought to herself.

"Uh..you..uh..wanna come and spend the night with me tonight? I'm kinda..-clears throat- lonely right now. Please?" Sasuke invited.

'Aww..how cute,' Sakura thought.

"Sure. Hey when did you start calling me Saku,hmm? _Sa-su_?" she replied him. Sasuke on the other hand, was blushing because of what his girlfriend had stated. He then responded, "How about a few... days here? I...I.. need no I _want_ your company here. My parents aren't at home,"

_ She smiled to herself._

"How about your brother? Isn't he at home?" she asked him. "He is with his girlfriend. She's staying here too. So um..you guys can get to know each other or something," he answered. "Are you sure this isn't one of your tricks,Sasu?" she smirked. "Um..ah..Saku don't make this hard for me please. So I'll pick you up in about 30 minutes, is that okay?" "Sure thing. You can come into my condo. Okie?" "Alright. I'll be see you soon. I love you," he said. "I love you too baby," she answered.

* * *

**--Meanwhile the rest of the gang--**

** --On the way to the multi-billionaire friend's residence--**

"Hey Neji! Can you drive faster?! You're too slow!! Hurry up dude!!" the loud-mouth teenage male shouted in the car. "Shut up you dobe! I'm already going 120km/h, isn't that fast enough for you, you idiot!!!" Neji replied back. "Yes! But be faster!!!"

"Shut up, you idiot!!"

"I will if you drive faster!"

"Just shut up, you moron!"

"You shut up!

"No you!"

"No you!"

_At the backseats of the car..._

"You guys know what to do?" Tenten asked. "Yeah," they replied. "On the count of the three," Hinata said.

_One.._

"Shut up you idiot!"

_Two..._

"Drive faster you idiot! Then I'll shut my mouth up!"

_Three..._

_WACK!!_

Tenten, Hinata and the rest had smacked Neji and Naruto's head all together in one time. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Naruto yelled at them while rubbing his head. "Everyone just shut the hell up!!" the blonde's girlfriend shouted. "The next time any one of you do the same like the both of them did, you're gonna get twice the pain like what they got. Understood me?" Hinata warned.

"Uh..okay"

"Sure whatever"

"Yeah"

"Humph!"

"Yea yea.."

She sweatdropped. 'What's with this people anyway?!' she thought to herself.

Soon enough, they reached the prodigy's residence. The loud mouth teenage blonde guy knocked hard on the door. "Teme! Open up! Hey! Hurry up! Open up, will ya! It's me Naruto! Hey! Open up dude!!!!" Not long after Naruto knocked, screamed, yelled at the front of the house, there stood Itachi. "I believe you're looking for my little brother," he said darkly. This got the six of the, scared. "Uh..y-yeah.." Naruto answered. "The next time you come to this house banging the door like just now, I'm never letting you in. You got that, you little kids?" Itachi said in a dark tone. "O-okay.." Naruto answered. "Yeah yeah..Let's get in already," Ino butted in and headed straight into the living room. 'These kids..' Itachi thouhgt.

"Hey Teme! Where are you?! Come down here! TEME!!!!!" Naruto shouted; calling for his best rival friend. "Teme!!" "Shut up you dobe!" Sasuke said, positioning himself on the couch. "Itachi, we need you here, in the living room. We're having some discussion. Would you mind join us?" Tenten invited. "Sure" Itachi said, bringing his girlfriend with him.

* * *

**--Living room--**

** --Naruto and the rest--**

They were chatting with each other; except for Sasuke. 'Where's Sakura? Shouldn't she be here already?' he thought. "OH SHIT!" he yelled suddenly. "What the hell is wrong with you, brother?" Itachi questioned his little brother as he as sitting next to him. "Hn. I'll be back," Sasuke answered and walked out of the living room. He went into his room and was about to call his girlfriend until his brother came in. "Little brother, your pretty girlfriend is here," Itachi smirked, knowing what his brother's next reaction.

"Don't call her that, you moron!" Sasuke warned. "Yeah yeah. Just get down there already," Itachi answered boredly.

Downstairs...

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked as she was escorted to the living room by Yuki, Itachi's girlfriend. "We wanna inform you something. And besides that, just hanging out. Yeah, that's all. " Ino told her. "oh, alright. " Sakura replied. She then saw Sasuke coming downstairs but she ignored him. All of them sat on the sofa and Naruto began to speak up. "We were thinking about going on a cruside, a private cruise just the eight of us. What do you think?" Naruto said. "Totally. The six of us had agreed on this so it's up to you two," Tenten voiced out. Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, Tenten beside Neji on the floor, Itachi beside Yuki on the same couch as Sasuke and Sakura are, and you get the rest...

"Although it does sounds fun, you need an adult," Itachi stated. "That's why we're invited you two to supervise us, although we don't need it, but yeah, you get the idea," Ino said in-a-matter-of-fact voice. The two 21 years old adults looked at each other. "Do you want to, Yuki?" Itachi asked. "Sure. It'll be fun anyways," Yuki answered. "So it's settled then," Hinata said. "I didn't say that I agree on this," Sasuke said in a bored tone. "Awww..come on! Let's go Sasuke! It'll be fun! Come on!" Sakura begged. She didn't receive any response from her boyfriend so she dragged him along into the kitchen. The rest just sat there in silence, registering what just had happen; Sasuke being dragged by Sakura.

"We can come along. Mind if I bring some of my friends?" Itachi broke the silence. "Oh no! No! No! the last time I came to your house, with your friends here, they bullied me and that blonde guy, what was his name? Didara? Dirada?" Naruto responded. "It's Deidara," Yuki stated. "Yeah yeah. Anyway, as I was saying, he beat me at the game; Dance Dance Revolution. And he cheated!" Everyone sweatdropped. "That's because you were such a moron, you idiot! You challenged him into something that you're not good in," Neji stated. "Whatever,Neji" "Okay okay, I won't bring them. Relax Naruto," Itachi said.

* * *

**To be continued....

* * *

**

A/N: So how was it?? This is the longest chapter that I've written. I am also to inform you readers that, the next upcoming chapter will be either the last or the second last chapter of this story. Sequal is being planned and will be upload. So don't worry for those who are still faithful to read my stories. I hope you like this story after this while.

I would like it if you read this story of mine: I'm Nothing Without You By My Side

It's also another story that I've created. So anyway, thanks a lot for reading and it would be nice if you could review. Thanks! :)


	17. Torturous shopping trip & fluffiness!

**Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. All contents belong to its rightful owners.**

**Warning: Character OOC. So don't flames me about them. This chapter is HIGHLY rated T.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"We can come along. Mind if I bring some of my friends?" Itachi broke the silence. "Oh no! No! No! the last time I came to your house, with your friends here, they bullied me and that blonde guy, what was his name? Didara? Dirada?" Naruto responded. "It's Deidara," Yuki stated. "Yeah yeah. Anyway, as I was saying, he beat me at the game; Dance Dance Revolution. And he cheated!" Everyone sweatdropped. "That's because you were such a moron, you idiot! You challenged him into something that you're not good in," Neji stated. "Whatever,Neji" "Okay okay, I won't bring them. Relax Naruto," Itachi said._

_End Of Recap

* * *

_

**--In the kitchen—**

**--Sasusaku—**

"Come on Sasuke! It'll be fun!" Sakura pouted and did her puppy eyes. Sasuke sighed. "Fine," he said. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said cheerly. "You better," he answered. Sakura smiled childishly. "Some girlfriend you are, Sakura.." he mumbled softly. "What was it?" she asked. "Nothing," "Okay then," They went out of the kitchen and sat back on the couch; in the living room.

"So what's your decision? Are you guys coming?" Tenten asked the couple. "Hn" "Of course we are!" Sakura exclaimed then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Then, she heard Sasuke whispered to her, "Next time, kiss me _somewhere else_." He said then winked at her. Sakura blushed. "Maybe next time!" she said and stuck her tongue out. "Quit it you lovebirds. Can you just listen to what we're saying? Then you can just mind your own business in the room or something!" Naruto stated. "Shut up dobe!" "Naruto!!!! I'm gonna smack you till there's no tomorrow!!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura, p-please don't do that," Hinata pleaded her. "Fine. Naruto, you're lucky cause Hinata's here. Or you'll be DEAD already!" Sakura said. "Thank you Hinata! Thank you so much!" Naruto exclaimed. "Quit it already!" Itachi said. "Fine"

"Anyway, beck to what we were talking about just now. Alright then. It's setlled. We'll be going tomorrow night at 8. Be on time and at the deck. If you're late, you'll get left behind. Get it? Got it? Good," Neji stated. "Wait. Who's paying for it?" Sakura asked.

"My family has a cruise. So we can use it for free," Hinata exclaimed. "Oh alright then! See you!" Sakura replied. "Her family owns the cruise but I have one too. And it's all mine. I wonder what we can do when we're on it. Just us. Alone. On the cruise. Hmm…" Sasuke whispered to his girlfriend.

Sakura blushed at his statement. "Yeah, I wonder too" She whispered seductively. "Hn. See, I'm richer than them," Sasuke replied. "Don't be too cocky,Sasuke" Sakura whispered back then giggled.

Little did they know that the rest of them were watching them.

"Geez, Bastard. Quit it already. Can you just wait even for a minute? If you know what I mean," Naruto grinned. "Hn. Whatever Dobe." Sasuke replied. 'My little brother sure has grown up,' Itachi thought to himself.

* * *

**--The next day—**

**--9.00 am—**

**--Konoha Mall—**

"Shopping!!!!!" the blonde-haired teenager of the group shouted. "Ino, shut up!!" the three of her friends screamed back at her. 'Girls…' the boys whispered. So the eight of them went with their pairs wandering in the super huge mall. "Everyone will meet back at the Leaf Café in exactly four hours from now!" Ino stated.

"FOUR HOURS??!! Are you kidding me!!" the boys replied in unison. The girls grinned mischieviously.

'This isn't going to be good,' Shikamaru thought.

'Oh shit!' Neji thought.

'Four hours. Shopping. With Hinata. This is gonna be torturous!' Naruto thought. 'Oh but look at the bright side! More shopping, more ramen! Yumm…' he thought.

'This is gonna be interesting. Sakura I hope you're ready. But God, help me' Sasuke thought and smirked to himself.

"Something wrong boys?" Tenten asked. "Nevermind.." they said. "Now go and finish your monayyyhh!!" Tenten and Ino shouted. "Geez..you don't have to shout!" Sakura exclaimed while closing her ears.

"Women..what a drag…" Shikamaru said then sighed. "You tell me," Neji said. "Yeah, you tell me," Naruto then said. "You don't get the point Naruto. So shut the hell up!" Neji stated. "Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Here we go again.." Shikamaru sighed.

Within seconds, they waited for the bickering noise that Sasuke and Naruto will make, but to their surprise, they heard nothing. Shikamaru glanced at them and saw they were standing beside their girlfriend, waiting them to make their move. 'Surprisingly,' he thought. 'That was a first thing,'

**--Ino and Shikamaru—**

'Come on Shika! This is so exciting!!" Ino shouted. "How troublesome," Shikamaru said.

**--Tenten and Neji—**

Tenten dragged her boyfriend just about everywhere. 'Can you slow down a bit?" Neji asked. Tenten grinned.

**--Hinata and Naruto—**

" Hey Hinata. This I s actually fun! Come on! Let's go there! And there! Oh! There! Over there too!" Naruto exclaimed. 'I'm glad that you're just as excited as I am, Naruto," Hinata grinned.

_Okay so far that was really a tiring shopping trip. How about the other two lovebirds? Hmm…

* * *

_

**--Sasuke and Sakura--**

"Sasu come on! This is fun you know!" "Sasu?" he smirked. "Since when did you start calling me that?" he asked. Sakura blushed. "Um..uh..w-well..um..uh.." she stuttered. "Well?" he asked. "Uh..um.." she tried to answer but the the next thing she knew, Sasuke's hands slowly went to back at the waist, at her hips. "You were saying?" he asked. She blushed. 'Still blushing,eh?' he thought. His hands were still at her hips. They stared at each others' eyes for seconds seemed so long. "Sasu.." Sakura whispered, enough for him to hear. Sasuke smiled. A real smile. "I love you, _my _Saku," he told her and placed his lips on her. Sakura's eyes widened but then she slowly closed them and returned the kiss. After a long minute, they parted for air and leaned their foreheads at one another. "Only I can call you that. No other man are allowed to touch you, to hold you, to speak to you, to look into your eyes the way I do. Got it? You're only mine,Saku" Sasuke stated. "Yours, only yours" she replied. She pecked him on the lips and told him, "Come on Sasu. Let's finish the shopping. Then we can hang out at my condo." "Hn. I love you," he whispered into her ear. She giggled and told him the same way too.

Sasuke intertwined his right hand with Sakura's left hand and began walking with her. "I wonder why Itachi isn't here.." she told him. Sasuke glared at her. "Why? Jealous much, Sasu?" she asked him teasingly. "So you actually like him but not me?" he asked with hints of jealous in his voice. "Fine. Then go to him then," he continued. "Aww...My man is jealous. How cute. I like your brother in a brother-sister way, you Mr. I'm-jealous-because-my-girlfriend-likes-my-brother-but-not-me." she replied and laughed.

"That isn't funny Sakura," he said and turned looked away. "Oh come on. Cheer up. I'm just wondering where Itachi AND his girlfriend are. Hmph!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked. "The next time you do that, I'm kissing you way way longer than just now," he said. She stuck our her tongue to him. "You're cute Sakura," he said and she hugged him. Then, they began walking to their destination.

_Little did they know that there was a person watching them._

_ 'You are gonna regret this,Haruno. I swear I'll make you pay for it, you bitch!_' that red-haired person thought; Karin. '_And then, after I finish with you, Sasuke will be all mine and mine alone!'_ she thought_.

* * *

_

**A/N: First of all, THANK YOU SO VERY EFFIN' MUCH for the reviews! I love them all. I'm sorry but I'm not able to replied to every single of you. So I'm just replying to you, to all of you, ,by thanking you guys here. Thank you so much!**

**The next chapter will probably be the last chapter of this story. There will be a sequal to this, however. Hope you enjoyed it! =D **

**So please review again? Please? :D**


	18. My girl

**Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. All contents belong to its rightful owners.**

**Warning: Character OOC. So don't flames me about them.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"That isn't funny Sakura," he said and turned looked away. "Oh come on. Cheer up. I'm just wondering where Itachi AND his girlfriend are. Hmph!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked. "The next time you do that, I'm kissing you way way longer than just now," he said. She stuck our her tongue to him. "You're cute Sakura," he said and she hugged him. Then, they began walking to their destination._

_Little did they know that there was a person watching them._

_'You are gonna regret this,Haruno. I swear I'll make you pay for it, you bitch!__' that red-haired person thought; Karin. '__And then, after I finish with you, Sasuke will be all mine and mine alone!'__ she thought__._

_End of Recap

* * *

_

Soon, they had already finished torturous shopping trip. They met at the café at the same time so now they're looking place to sit.

"Hey! Over there!" Naruto pointed to a table for eight. They sat there and a waiter came and served them.

"Hello. Welcome to Leaf Café. I'm Keiko. I'm your waiter for today. How may I be of service?" He said and looked at Sakura then smiled at her in a different kind of way. This event, however, went noticed by Sasuke of course. He glared at the waiter, giving him a 'do-it-again-and-you-die' look, but unfortunately the waiter just ignored it. He took his girlfriend's right hand and entangled their hands on the table of the café and kissed her cheek. Sakura looked at his sudden action with curiousity. "Just do it," he whispered to her. She nodded. Everyone ordered their drinks and food. "Alright, I'll be back with your orders," he told them and winked at Sakura before walking away. "Hey Sakura," Ino called her. "Hm?" Sakura looked at her friend, Ino. "That guy just now, the waiter, he was like, totally checking you out!" Ino exclaimed. "He has the hots for you, girl!" she continued. Hearing this, Sasuke frowned and glared at her. Then they heard voices like, "Stupid" "Moron" "Why the hell did you just say that, you stupid moron?!" "Troublesome" "Oh uh"

Sakura noticed her boyfriend's actions, brought their still entangled hands down under the table and placed them on her thigh. She squeezed his hand tighter, under the table. "Ino, cut it off. Sure, I admit, he's got the looks," Sasuke glared harder at his girlfriend. "But I'm with Sasuke. So I am commited to him and I only love him. No one else. So shut the hell up about that waiter. He's no near my taste in a guy," Sakura stated. "Hn" was the reply from Sasuke.

"Jealous much Sasuke?" Ino asked then giggled. "Whatever" he answered.

"Hey you know what? Let's all take pictures with our partners and then I'll send the pictures to all of you. How about that?" Tenten asked. "Sure" "Hn" "Totally' "Yeah" "Okay" "Troublesome but okay" "Mhm"

Tenten took out her camera and took pictures of her friends. This is how their poses were:

Neji and Tenten: They hugged each other and Tenten snap the camera.

Naruto and Hinata: Naruto had his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

Shikamaru and Ino: Their faces were next to each other.

Sasuke and Sakura: Sasuke took his right hand (since he was at Sakura's left) and put it on her right cheek, slightly pulled her face to him and kissed her left cheek meanwhile Sakura looked at the camera and smiled.

"Great! I'll send the pictures after we came back from the cruise!" Tenten exclaimed. The rest nodded their heads. "Now, on with the hottest topic yet! The cruise of course!" she continued. "Yeah," Hinata said. "What's with it?" asked Naruto. "Oh, are you guys done packing yet?" Ino asked.

"The question now is, are YOU girls done packing?" Neji emphazised the word, referring to the girls. "Um…not yet," replied Hinata, "Not me," "No uh" Ino and Tenten replied. "You can count me out," Sakura answered. "None of you guys are finished?" "Oh my god you guys are impossible! Should have known," "Troublesome" "You better finish your packing by the end of the evening or we'll leave you behind." Smirked Sasuke. "You are?" Ino asked. "Seriously?!" Tenten asked. "Really? For real?" Hinata asked. "One question at a time. First, yes I am. Second, seriously and yes, for real," Sasuke stated.

Sakura stayed silent. 'He's really gonna do that?' she thought. The others were chatting among themselves whilst Sakura was dozed off.

'He's gonna leave us..'

_Better finish packing or we'll leave you behing…_

_Leave you behind.._

_Leave you behind…._

_You behind…_

"…kura!" Ino shouted. "Huh? What?" Sakura asked. "Are you okay? You seemed dozed off," Tenten questioned again. "I..I-I'm fine," Sakura replied sounding like she was about to cry. Hey eyes began to be teary. "Hey Sakura. Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked concernly. This of course, didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He touched her upper arm and his expression were full of concern and curiousity. He asked her in a concern voice, "Babe, are you alright?" Sakura removed his hand from her arm, and answered her friends' wuestions. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go somewhere for a while," she stood up and began walking.

'Was it something that I did?' Sasuke thought.

The table went silent for a splendid minute. "You know, I kinda have a bad feeling about Sakura going," Ino told them. "Yeah, me too," Tenten and Hinata stated. "I'm going to check on her," Sasuke said; sounded angry also mixed with sad. The others nodded. "I hope she's fine," Naruto told them. "Yeah.." was the answer.

* * *

**--Sakura--**

** --Somewhere in the mall--**

She began walking away from the cafe and headed straight to the car park. Then she remembered about not having a transport to go home. 'I guess he's really gonna break up with me,' she thought to herself. 'Might as well call Naruto,' she dialed the blonde teenager's number and the receiver began talking.

"Hello? Naruto here,"

"Hey Naruto,"

"Sakura! Do you need anything?"

"Um..actually yeah. Can you give me a ride home?"

"But why not Sasuke? I mean, I don't mind giving you a ride home but why not Sasuke?"

"Silly me. I'll go ask him. Thanks,"

"Okay but if you need anything, just call me or Hinata or any one of us."

"Sure thing Naruto. Thanks,"

"No prob. See ya tonight Sakura!"

"See you. Okay. Bye,"

They hung up. After a while of thinking, she had finally decided to call him and asked him to bring her home.

"Alright then. I'll see you at the car park. Wait for me and don't go anywhere. Got it?" Sasuke told her. "Ummm..y-yeah. A-Alright." Sakura answered. 'I guess he already wants to break up,' she thought. A single tear slid down her perfect fair face. 'What did I go wrong,Sasuke?' she thought again.

"Hey," Sasuke came up to her. "Shall we go now?" he asked her. "Y-yeah" she smiled but a fake one. They got in the car and Sasuke began driving. The mall was quite a distant from their houses, so Sakura decided to take a nap.

* * *

Soon enough, they reached her condo. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend. He put a hand on her face, caressing her cheek. "Why were you so distant with me today, Sakura? Why do you keep yourself away from me?" Sasuke whispered slowly. "Was it something that I said? What went wrong Sakura?" Sasuke whispered but louder than the previous whisper. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, awake from her nap. She fixed herself and was about to open the door when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me,Sakura. Tell me what I did say or do wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" he told her with his head hung down. Sakura's eyes widened a little.

"I'm sorry but do you really truely love me?" she asked. "What are you talking about? What kind of question is that?!" he asked in a surprise tone.

"Just answer the damn question, you asshole!"

"Why are you suddenly so mad at me?!"

"Well then, if you don't love me anymore, will you just spill it out already?!"

"Of course I love you. Why would you say such things?"

"You really are not gonna leave me right?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke's anger slowly began to calm down. "Why would I leave you? You're the most important and my most precious person to me. Now why did you ask such as a stupid question?" Sasuke told her. Sakura had her head down. "Hey, look at me" Sasuke said and lifted up her chin using his thumb. "Nothing. it's just that you said you're gonna leave me if I haven't finish my packing." "Just because of that?!" Sasuke asked, sounding in an angry voice and then...

He did something that Sakura didn't expect...

He laughed. "You realy are one funny girl, Sakura. _My_ girl," he told her. Sakura sighed in a relief. "So it was just a joke?" she asked him.

"Yeah"

"Thank god! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you too," he said and hugged her back.

She then got out of the car and went inside her condo. "I'll pick you up later. Love you," Sasuke told her before driving off.

* * *

_**To be continued****...**_

_A/N: Either next or next 2 chapters will be the last chapter. There will be a sequal. That is, if you want it. _

_Reviews? Please? :D_


	19. Dramas,dramas and more dramas

**Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. All contents belong to its rightful owners.**

**Warning: Character OOC. So don't flames me about them.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_He laughed. "You realy are one funny girl, Sakura. __My__ girl," he told her. Sakura sighed in a relief. "So it was just a joke?" she asked him._

_"Yeah"_

_"Thank god! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you too," he said and hugged her back._

_She then got out of the car and went inside her condo. "I'll pick you up later. Love you," Sasuke told her before driving off._

_End of Recap

* * *

_

--The Cruise Deck—

"If the dobe isn't here in 5 minute from now, I'm really gonna leave him, " Neji stated somewhat sounded angry. "Hey guys! I heard you were talking about me!" the blonde teenage boy exclaimed. "Urgh…whatever," Shikamaru said. "Alright. We're gonna walk about 10 minutes from here then we'll reach the deck," Neji stated. Everyone nodded their heads.

"But I gotta warn you, you guys better hold onto your girlfriends. The last time I cam here, there were perverts and lust-filled eyes people. There are a lot of private cruises here, as you can see. People usually held private parties in their cruises. So beware," Neji stated. "You mean _that_ kind of parties?" Tenten asked. "Yeah," The guys nodded. Naruto held Hinata's hand and so did Shikamaru did to Ino. Neji held his hand on Tenten's waist. Itachi had his hand on Yuki's waist. Meanwhile Sasuke had slowly sneaked and wrapped his hand on Sakura's waist. Sakura thought his hand ended there, but she was wrong. Sasuke smirked. 'You don't know what's waiting for you, love' he thought. Sakura smiled. "Are you excited?" she asked. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah," he answered and within a blink of an eye, he inserted his right hand; that was holding her waist; into the other side of her jeans pocket.

Sakura was a bit surprised by his action. "W-what a-are you doing?" she asked. He smirked, "Telling everyone that you belong only to me," he stated. "Um..okay, I guess," she replied. "Come on. I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend. What's there to be shame of?" he asked. Sakura smirked. 'Two can play this game,' she thought. "Alright stay there. Don't remove your hand form my pocket, or else you'll face the consequences," she said. "Hn" was the reply from Sasuke. They reached the deck of the cruise. They went inside of the cruise and began searching for their rooms. "Alright guys. First of all, go to your rooms and unpack or whatever, then exactly 20 minutes from now, which is 8:30, for the ones who are stupid enough not to know about that," Neji laughed. The girls held their laughter because they knew who exactly Neji was referring to. "We'll be cruising. Afterwards, I'll give you a tour of this cruise. That's all. Any questions NO Naruto. You're not allowed to ask about ramen. Anything else? Good. I'll be watching the sea for awhile if you need me." Neji said.

So the ten of them went to their rooms...

But before that...

"Holy! Wait! Neji! What are the room arrangements?!" Ino yelled. "You pig! You don't have to yell, you know!" Sakura told her, ears closed.

"Don't start it, forehead!"

"Start what?" Sakura asked innocently. "Start calling you pig?" she asked.

"You're asking for it, you billboard brow!"

"Don't call me that, you pig!"

"Then stop calling me that, pinky!"

"Why you..."

"Sakura..Ino...That's enough. We don't need two clones of Naruto here," Neji said. Sasuke smirked. Tenten and Hinata gulped. Shikamaru yawned. Naruto...in the state of confusion.

"You are so gonna get it!" Sakura glared at Neji and were about to punch him when Tenten interrupted. "Come on guys, let's not fight. We're here to enjoy ourselves, remember? So now Neji will tell you guys the seating arrangement, and we'll all got to our rooms, and maybe later on, we'll go and make a party or something. Alright?" Tenten told them.

"Fine"

"Hmph"

"Whatever"

"Hn"

"Yeah"

"What?"

"-sigh- Kids.."

"Annoying kids.."

Tenten sweatdropped. "Okay here are the arrangements," Tenten told them and they all went to their rooms.

**First room: Neji and Tenten**

**Second room (Infront of first room): Naruto and Hinata**

**Third room (Next to second room): Shikamaru and Ino**

**Fourth room (Next to first room, in front of third room): Sasuke and Sakura**

**Fifth room (Next to fourth room) : Itachi and Yuki**

**Sixth room (Next to fourth room, in front of fifth room): Is where they dumped all of Naruto's ramen...**

It might sound small, but in the inside it is actually very big. All rooms had a balcony, a large sliding door, a king-sized bed and just use your imagination about it, okay?

* * *

-- NaruHina --

They went inside of the room and placed their bags on the floor. "I'm glad we get to go for this cruise, Hinata." Naruto said. "Me too" she said.

--NejiTen--

"So what are we gonna do? Do you have any plans?" Tenten asked. "Uh..no. But I'm sure we can think of something," Neji said. "Okay"

--ShikaIno--

"....and then we can go and make a party. Then sight-seeing and there while be lots of activities! And it'll sure be fun! It's great, isn't it?" Ino kept blabbling. "You troublesome woman. Won't you just shut up for once?!" Shikamaru asked. "Hmph!"

--Sasusaku--

They went inside of their room (or cabin or whatever you call it). Sure he was carrying his and his girlfriend's bags, he placed their bags on the floor whilst his girlfriend, immediately rushed to the bed and lay down there. "Ah...it feels good to be on bed," she said. "Hn" he answered. "Hey what are you gonna do next,hm?"she asked. "I don't know," he answered simply. 'He's strange,' she thought. Sakura sat on the bed and crossed he legs and set her arms on the bed. he ran a hand through to his hair. She faced him and said, "Hey what's with you? You seem so quite," she asked him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong with me," he simply told her. he walked towards her and sat on the other side of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair again. She faced again, and said," Alright. Till you decide you can talk with me, I'll be with my friends or somewhere else," and with that she stood up, walked to te door and slammed it shut. 'I have a bad feeling. Something is going to happen after this cruise. I just can feel it,' he thought to himself. 'Might as well tell Itachi'

* * *

Later that night, after they all had dinner, they went to their cabins. But not all of them did. Sakura didn't. "Goodnight guys. See ya tomorrow," Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah, goodnight Naruto," Sakura replied to him. "Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Ino pointed to our most favourite couple. They sighed. "What?" they asked her in unison. "You two seemed so quite. What's up with you guys?" she asked. "Nothing so don't question about it anymore," Sakura answered immediately whilst Sasuke kept silent. 'Something's wrong with little brother,' Itachi thought to himself. Naruto sighed. "You guys fought again, didn't you?" he asked. "Maybe it shouldn't be considered as a fight. Maybe it should be called, oh, i don't know, a boyfriend who is fucking quite and secretive to his girlfriend!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why are you blaming me for being so quite? You know that I'm that kind of person. Is it a crime for me to stay silent?!" Sasuke shouted, meanwhile everybody was staring at him.

"It is when it's with your girlfriend!"

"Says who?!"

"Everyone knows that, you asshole!"

"Well, not everyone. The dobe doesn't!"

"Huh? What? I don't what?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Shut up you fool," the rest of the gang whispered to him, enough for him to hear, and bonked him on the head. "Owww..." he exclaimed. Then, they slowly backed off and quickly ran to their cabins except Itachi and Yuki. "Yuki, stay here. I wanna know what happened," Itachi told his girlfriend. Yuki nodded. But of course, the couple (Sasusaku) were too busy fighting to notice about their friends' leaving.

"How's that a crime?!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?!"

"You know what?!"

"What?!"

"We're done! I'm sick of you and your nonsense. Your puppy eyes, your pink hair and everything about you! I'm sick of it and it annoys me!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Wha..wha?" she responded, in shock.

Within seconds, Sasuke realized what he had said. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes widen. Same goes for Itachi and Yuki. Sakura clammed up. Tears were visible on her eyes. "S-Sakura..I-I didn't mean it that way," he said, trying to convince his now ex-girlfriend. 'Damn it! You are such an idiot!" his Inner screamed to him.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then so be it. Neji, I wanna go home now!!" she screamed. "WHat?" Neji came out of nowhere. "Are you insane? We're in the middle of the night!" he said. "Well, we couldn't be that far from the deck," she said. "Sakura, be reasonable," Sasuke said. "You. SHUT UP. I wasn't talking to you!" she glared at her now ex. "Sakura we can't go back now,"Neji told her. "Fine! If you're not taking me home, then I'll go home myself," she said. "No wait!!" the girls shouted, trying to calm her down. "Fine. We'll be going home tonight. Be ready," Tenten said. The girls nodded. 'Poor girl. Itachi can handle Sasuke, I'm sure' Yuki thought to herself. Hinata took Sakura's hand and said, "Come one. Let's go to the kitchen. We'll talk over there," The pink-haired teenager nodded.

"Come on Sasuke. In my cabin. We'll talk there," Naruto told his best friend. The onyx-eyed teenager ignored him but still followed. Meanwhile Neji, he was telling the driver of the cruise to go back to the deck.

* * *

**_To be continued.._**

**A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter of this story. It might be short. So..reviews please? And THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for those who reviewed, alerted this story, favourited(if that is even a word) this story. And thank you for all the supports! **


	20. Finale

**Summary: The story of the teens high school life. In Konoha is where everything starts. High school. Friends. Enemies. Loves. and lots!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. All contents belong to its rightful owners.**

**Warning: Character OOC. So don't flames me about them.

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of this story. I guess the sequel is being planned and will be uploaded probably in a week or so. However, I would like all of you readers, to read my other stories and review them. -Authors note at the end-**

*While reading this chapter, it is advised that you listen to this piano song: **Still Waters by Maksim Mrvica. **It fits the chapter perfectly. :)

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"How the hell am I suppose to know?!"_

_"You know what?!"_

_"What?!"_

_"We're done! I'm sick of you and your nonsense. Your puppy eyes, your pink hair and everything about you! I'm sick of it and it annoys me!" Sasuke blurted out._

_"Wha..wha?" she responded, in shock._

_Within seconds, Sasuke realized what he had said. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes widen. Same goes for Itachi and Yuki. Sakura clammed up. Tears were visible on her eyes. "S-Sakura..I-I didn't mean it that way," he said, trying to convince his now ex-girlfriend. 'Damn it! You are such an idiot!" his Inner screamed to him._

_"Fine. If that's what you want, then so be it. Neji, I wanna go home now!!" she screamed. "WHat?" Neji came out of nowhere. "Are you insane? We're in the middle of the night!" he said. "Well, we couldn't be that far from the deck," she said. "Sakura, be reasonable," Sasuke said. "You. SHUT UP. I wasn't talking to you!" she glared at her now ex. "Sakura we can't go back now,"Neji told her. "Fine! If you're not taking me home, then I'll go home myself," she said. _

_"No wait!!" the girls shouted, trying to calm her down. "Fine. We'll be going home tonight. Be ready," Tenten said. The girls nodded. 'Poor girl. Itachi can handle Sasuke, I'm sure' Yuki thought to herself. Hinata took Sakura's hand and said, "Come one. Let's go to the kitchen. We'll talk over there," The pink-haired teenager nodded._

_"Come on Sasuke. In my cabin. We'll talk there," Naruto told his best friend. The onyx-eyed teenager ignored him but still followed. Meanwhile Neji, he was telling the driver of the cruise to go back to the deck._

_End of Recap_

* * *

--The boys in Naruto's cabin--

They reached the blonde's cabin and sat on the floor. "Okay, spill it," Naruto commanded. "I prefer not to talk about it," Sasuke said. "I'm going back to my room," he continued and walked out of the room. Naruto sighed. "What are we going to do with him?" Naruto asked his super genius friend. "-yawn- What a drag..."

--The girls in the kitchen--

"What is up with you and Sasuke?" Tenten asked her. "I'd rather not talk about it," Sakura replied coldly. She stood up and began walking out of the kitchen. "What are we gonna do with her?" they said in unison.

--Sasusaku's cabin--

Sasuke had reached his cabin. He went inside and layed down. "Why am I so stupid?' he thought to himself. Within minutes, Sakura entered the cabin. She avoided eye contact with him and went straight to her stuffs and started packing since they were going home that very night. Meanwhilst Sasuke was eyeing her every moves. She finished packing, went to the door and slammed the door.

'I've really messed this time,' Sasuke thought to himself, staring at the door. Sasuke got out of the room and wandered around the cruise. "If Itachi were at my place, what would he do?" he talked to himself and sighed. "Were you thinking of me, little brother?" Itachi popped out of nowhere. "What the?! How the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke said, in a shocked state. "Relax relax. So I heard about you and Sakura. What exactly happened back there?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Care to share it with me?" he asked again. Sasuke sighed for the second time. "What would you do if you '_accidently_' broke up with your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked his brother. "What do you mean 'accidently'?" he asked. Sasuke stayed silent.

His brother sighed. "Follow me little brother" he said. He led his little brother to the front of the cruise. "Why are you bringing me here?" Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi pointed at the direction where his now ex-girlfriend stood, at the rail of the cruise. "You know what to do,little brother" Itachi told Sasuke and poked his forehead.

* * *

** The End...

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, I know that I left it hanging but hey, a story is supposed to be full of surprises right? So anyway, hope you enjoy this story so far. The next story (the sequel of this story) is Gazing at the Stars ll. Review this story please. **

**Also, I would like if you guys could use some of your time to visit my profile and read some other of my stories. While my sequel is being planned, do you want any other stories that you might want me to do? A one-shot songfic perhaps? I have been considering this for quite a while. If you do want me to do it, please do tell. And also, some of you had PM me, saying that what my sequel rating would be. Well, what do _you readers _want it to be? A T-rated or M-rated or even K+ rated. Please do tell me what kind of ratings do you want because some of you requested for M and some requested for T. SO I am stuck. It's up to you guys what you want this story to be. **

**I WILL be making a songfic. Oh and another thing, do any of you like the story La Corda D'oro ( i know it's not related to Naruto but I'm just asking,)? I'm planning on making one-shot of the story (pairing is: LENXKAHO). But anyway, i hope you enjoyed this story and thank you all for putting this story on your favourites & alerts lists, for reviewing and of course, for supporting this story. Have a great day! (And don't forget to review!) **


	21. NEED EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey there readers! I plan on making a new story dedicated to all who favourited/alerted/reviewed this story. **

**What I have in mind is: A _SasuSaku_ story based on La Corda D'oro. Now I know that it might be copyrighted but in my story, the plot is _almost similar -_note the word almost-  but the differences between the original story and this plot of mine, is HUGE. **

**So if you want me to upload a story about it, please do not hesitate to tell me your opinions. You can tell by reviewing this chapter or PM me. Please. You have to let me know your opinions. I'll post the details on my profile once I got 5 reviews. **

**So..I guess that's it. Oh yes, the sequal to this story; might come up a bit late cause I'm still planning the chapters. But I promise you that it WILL be uploaded. Just not in the meantime. **

**So tell me what you think about my suggestion and have a very good day,everyone! :)**

**Truly_,_**

**_MADEMOISELLED.

* * *

_**


End file.
